Amazed
by Castalia Kioko
Summary: "Aku baru lihat seorang premaan sepertimu babak belur." Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Terima kasih Tuhan masih mengizinkanku hidup. Aku menghela nafas, "bahkan tupai yang pandai melompat saja bisa jatuh tersungkur." Aku meliriknya, jatungku kini bekerja tidak karuan saat melihat mata itu menatapku. M For save
1. Chapter 1

One

 **Sakura**

Aku tiba di Konoha setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam dari Sunagakure—tempat tinggalku yang terakhir. Ya, setelah kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang menimpa orang tuaku tiga tahun lalu, aku memutuskan tinggal dengan kakekku yang seorang petualang dan bercita-cita ingin menulis sebuah novel sastra. Karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kakek-nenekku dan aku tidak ingin hidup dengan semburan omelan nenekku setiap hari, aku memutuskan untuk ikut menjadi seorag petualang seperti kakekku dan berpindah-pindah sekolah.

Tiga tahun menjadi petualang membuatku sedikit muak karena harus beradaptasi dan melihat kelakuan kakekku yang mesum (tenang, dia hanya mesum pada pelacur di bar, tidak denganku). Karena sering berpindah tempat dan beradaptasi dengan sekolah yang baru, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah saat tahun keduaku sebagai murid SMA berakhir, dan setelah setahun tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya mengikuti kakekku, aku mulai bosan. Hari-hariku hanya diisi dengan pergi ke pusat kota, perpustakaan, dan kampus untuk sekedar melihat-lihat. Kebosananku itu untungnya membuahkan pikiran jernih.

Aku ingin menamatkan SMA-ku dan sekolah di universitas bergengsi serta menjadi mahasiswa. Oleh karena itu menurutku, tinggal dengan kakek-kakek yang suka menggoda wanita dan pemabuk bukanlah hal yang bagus bagiku untuk mewujudkannya. Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan kakekku yang saat ini sedang berada di Suna dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha—kota kelahiranku dan tinggal bersama nenekku sampai aku bisa meraih impianku.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari pusat kota dan bertanya alamat kepada beberapa orang, akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah bangunan tradisional yang besar. Setelah melihat nomor rumahnya dan mencocokkan dengan yang tertera di kertas yang aku bawa sejak tadi, aku yakin bahwa ini rumahnya. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Aku melirik ke sekeliling pagar mencari bel atau sesuatu yang dapat berbunyi keras untuk memanggil siapa saja yang berada di dalam.

"Apa rumah ini tidak ada bel-nya?" aku bergumam sendiri. Andaikan saja aku punya ponsel, pasti aku tidak usah repot-repot mencari bel. Aku masih melirik kanan kiri—bahkan melompat untuk mencari bel. Bagus, aku seperti pencuri sekarang.

"Maaf, Anda mencari seseorang nona?"

Suara berat seorang lelaki menyentakkanku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara laki-laki itu dan tersenyum gugup. Sial. Apa dia mengira aku seorang pencuri? "Ah, hmm.. itu.. aku.." kataku terbata-bata. Apakah aku akan dilaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan menguntit atau mencuri? Sial!

Pria tinggi putih ini masih berdiri di hadapanku dan tersenyum, usianya sekitar akhir dua puluhan dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melapor petugas keamanan. Aku memperhatikan pria itu, sepertinya dia pria baik. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan ramah dan raut wajahnya terlihat bingung melihatku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa seakan-akan lidahku menghilang dari tempatnya. Garis halus di sekitar mata dan hidungnya terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum tadi. Dia terlihat tampan.

"Nona?"

Suara pria itu menyadarkanku dari kebisuan berkepanjangan, Astaga apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?. Pesona pria ini benar-benar membuatku tak bersuara. Sial. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghirup udara lalu mengeluarkannya. Demi Tuhan Sakura, sejak kapan kau tidak berkutik saat di hadapan pria? Sadarlah dia hanya seorang pria. Aku tersenyum, kali ini tulus dan berkata,

"aku mencari nenekku." Suaraku kuusahakan setenang mungkin agar tidak dicurigai sebagai maling, "menurut alamat yang ada di kertas ini, sepertinya dia tinggal di sini." Pria itu masih menatapku dan menunggu, "Tsunade... Tsunade Senju. Apa Anda kenal seseorng dengan nama itu di sini?."

"Tsunade Senju?" ia berhenti sejenak, "Oh, ya, dia memang tinggal di sini bersama kami."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Apa tadi dia bilang? Tinggal bersama.. kami? Kami? Dia dan nenekku? Tanpa sadar tanganku naik ke depan mulut dan menutup mulutku yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Nenekku tinggal dengan seorang pemuda? Apa maksudnya ini? oke, aku tahu hubungan kakek-nenekku sangat rumit, tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti tingal bersama lawan jenis. Itu pelanggaran. Aku memperhatikan pria ini dari atas ke bawah selama beberapa kali. Kesan tampan dan baik hati yang sempat kupikirkan tadi kubuang jauh-jauh dari pikiranku. Demi Tuhan, aku akan membuat mereka berpisah bagaimanapun caranya.

"Nona?" dia memanggilku.

"Ya?"

Dia tersenyum dengan lembut, "Nona Tsunade pasti sedang di rumah sakit. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menunggunya di dalam." Ia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam dan bertanya siapa diriku dan aku menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengangguk sekali dan menyuruhku duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu untuk menunggu nenekku pulang. Aku akan mengintrogasi mereka berdua nanti.

Pria itu kembali ke arah pintu masuk dan aku menunggunya sambil melihat isi ruangan. Dari luar tadi rumah ini terlihat sangat tradisional karena bangunannya mirip rumah-rumah Jepang pada zaman dahulu, tapi di sini tidak ada kesan tradisionalnya sama sekali. Ruangan ini diisi dengan sofa besar dan meja antik di tengahnya da nada lemari kaca yang berisi berbagai pajangan benda-benda antik dari beberapa Negara dan foto-foto. Pria itu belum kembali dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pinggiran sofa yang empuk itu.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka masuk ke telingaku, mungkin itu nenekku. Aku menarik kepalaku agar tegak lalu melihat pria muda itu lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis, dalam hati merasa kecewa karena pria itu lagi yang dating.

"Itachi, kau kah itu?" suara seorang wanita terdengar mendekat ke arahku. Suara seorang wanita. Tunggu, jadi dia tidak hanya berhubungan dengan nenekku tapi wanita lain juga? Dasar laki-laki _brengsek!_ Umpatku dalam hati.

"Aku pulang bu." Sapa pria itu saat sosok wanita cantik muncul di hadapan kami dan langsung memeluk pria yang bernama Itachi itu. Harus kuakui wanita ini sangat cantik dan terlihat lebih muda dari nenekku. Dilihat dari wajahya, sepertinya wanita ini seumuran ibuku. Otakku mulai mencerna. Jadi pria ini tidak hanya mengencani nenek-nenek tapi juga tante-tante?. Sepertinya dia pecinta daur tua. Eh, tapi tunggu, tadi pria ini mengatakan—

"Siapa gadis cantik ini Itachi?"

Itachi menoleh ke arahku dan menautkan kedua alisnya, "dia..."

"Haruno Sakura" aku bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahya, dia menyambut uluran tanganku sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku cucu Tsunade senju." Kataku. Apakah akan terjadi perdebatan atau perkelahian sengit setelah aku bicara?

Tidak ada, senyuman wanita itu semakin lebar dan berkata, "senang bertemu denganmu Sakura, kau sangat cantik seperti nenekmu." Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan aku tersenyum canggung, "dia masih berada di rumah sakit tapi lebih baik kau tunggu di kamar tamu di lantai dua. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Setelah mengoblor panjang-lebar dengan bibi Mikoto dan Itachi—yang ternyata mereka adalah ibu dan anak. Tebakkanku salah, wanita cantik itu bukanlah kekasih Itachi melainkan adalah ibunya. Aku jadi merasa malu jika mengingat apa yang aku pikirkan tadi. Aku berada di sebuah kamar. Bibi Mikoto menyuruhku untuk istirahat di kamar tamu ini sambil menunggu nenekku pulang dari rumah sakit. Kamar ini terasa sangat penuh tapi sangat nyaman walaupun berada di pojok ruangan lantai dua—aku baru tahu rumah tradisional ini ternyata berlantai dua. Menakjubkan, kuberi empat jempol untuk rumah ini.

Aku memperhatikan ruangan ini, kamar yang biasa dan nyaman dan terlihat seperti kamar-kamar pada umumnya, ada tempat tidur ukuran _singgel bed_ , nakas kecil dengan lampu tidur, meja belajar dengan banyak rak buku dan beberapa rak mainan serta _action figure_ yang tertata rapi, lemari dua pintu dan satu pintu yang kutebak itu kamar mandi. Ini tidak seperti ruangan untuk tamu pada umumnya, ini seperti kamar seseorang pria yang sangat menyukai kerapian. Mataku mengitari sudut lain ruangan ini, sebuah poster besar The Beatles tergantung di atas tempat tidur. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tunggu, apa aku salah kamar? Aku berbalik ke arah pintu lalu memastikan ini kamar yang benar. Sepertinya bibi Mikoto tadi menunjukkan ruangan ini. aku mengendikkan bahu, mungkin ini kamar seseorang yang sekarang dialihfungsikan menjadi kamar tamu. Gumamku. Aku meletakkan tasku di sisi tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhku di atasnya hingga tertidur.

Aku terbangun berkat mimpi buruk. Nafasku terengah-engah dan tubuhku berkeringat. Ku hirup udara berulang kali dan menghebuskannya. Tenang, aku harus tenang, gumamku dalam hati. Kudorong bagian depan rambutku yang terjatuh ke belakang dan melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya hari sudah malam. Tenggorokkanku terasa kering. Sudah lama aku tidak bermimpi buruk dan itu yang pertama kalinya sejak beberapa tahun. Aku menghela nafas dan berdoa agar mimpi itu tidak muncul dikemudian hari. Aku merangkak turun dari tempat tidur untuk keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum. Nenek sepertinya sudah pulang karena aku mendengar samar-samar suara di bawah sana. Namun gerakan tubuhku terhenti saat mendengar suara kerasak-krusuk dan bayangan seseorang yang sedang mondar mandir di hadapanku dan entah kenapa tubuhku menjadi kaku dan mulai gemetar. Oke, aku memang bukan pengidap _nictophobia_ , aku tidak takut gelap. Tapi melihat bayangan mondar-mandir di hadapanmu dan kau tidak ketakutan adalah hal yang mustahil.

Sosok itu mulai menjauh dan aku bisa bernafas lega, tapi beberapa saat kemudian lampu kamar menyala dan aku mendapati sesosok pria yang hanya mengenakan celana olahraga panjang dan bagian dada yang masih telanjang. Dari tubuh yang masih agak basah, aku bisa menebak pria itu baru selesai mandi. Tubuhku membeku seketika di atas tempat tidur dan ketakutanku berubah arah. Aku ketakutan karena melihat tubuh seorang pria yang baru saja selesai mandi. Apa?! Aku tersentak dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Aku panik.

Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara dehaman pria setengah telanjang itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan mata kamipun bertemu. Dia menatapku tajam dan detik itu pula aku merasa akan mati. Tuhan tolong aku. Aku ketakutan tapi tanpa sadar aku mulai memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya mirip Itachi, hanya saja tidak ada garis halus di wajahnya. Mata dan rambutnya juga sama hitamnya dengan Itachi, tapi pria ini memiliki rambut pendek sedangkat Itachi berambut panjang seperti wanita.

Entah berapa lama kami bertatapan, aku belum mengalihkan pandangan dari mata tajam pria tampan itu, tunggu... tampan? Aku menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa aku sadari sudah kutahan sejak tadi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, tanganku mencengkram seperai kuat kuat dan tanganku bergetar aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat pria tampan di hadapanku. Oke, jangan menuduhku cabul, tapi pria ini memang tampan, oke? Bahkan dia lebih tampan dari Itachi!. Oh sial! Dia menatapku, aku melihat urat-urat tanagannya yang sedang memegang handuk yng ia gantungkan di leher bermunculan, wajahnya mengeras karena kesal dan detik itu aku merasa aku tidak akan hidup lagi.

Aku duduk di atas rerumputan di belakang kediaman Uchiha. Aku menatap buku tebal tentang medis di pangkuanku, di depanku terjejer berbagai macam dedaunan herbal yang sejak tadi kutatap sambil menggerutu. Nenek menghukumku karena membuat keributan tadi.

Pria setengah telanjang itu yang kutahu namanya adalah Sasuke—putra bungsu Uchiha menatapku dengan tajam dan berteriak sampai membuat telingaku hampir tuli dan membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah ini datang. Aku ingat selama makan malam tadi Sasuke mentapku seolah ingin membunuhku karena aku baru saja tidur di tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali bibi Mikoto menjelaskan kepada anak bungsunya itu jika ia yang salah karena hanya memberiku instruksi untuk ke kamar tamu dan tidak mengantarnya sendiri—yang sebenarnya salahku. Aku lupa kamar mana yang ditunjuk bibi Mikoto dan asal masuk saja berdasarkan _feeling_ , aku lupa jika sebenarnya bibi Mikto berkata bahwa kamar tamu berada di pojok sebelah kiri, bukan kanan yang merupakan kamar Sasuke. Aku mencoba berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Sasuke, namun ia tidak menggubrisnya. Ya, aku memang bodoh, seharusya aku bertanya lagi pada bibi Mikoto atau Itachi untuk memastikan—bukan hanya keluar dan celingukan tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, jika belum menghafalnya Sakura!" seru nenekku dari dalam kamar.

Aku mendesah kutatap buku tebal dipangkuanku dan dedanuan menjijikan di depanku. Nenekku memang luar biasa, daripada menyuruhku _push up_ dua ratus kali, dia lebih senang menghukumku menghafal berbagai hal tentang medis yang membuat kepalaku hampir pecah. Gara-gara Sasuke—pria setengah telanjang tadi murka, aku jadi harus melakukan semua ini. Oke, oke, aku yang salah. Kalian puas? Kupandangi dedaunan itu dengan sebal kututup buku menyebalkan itu dan melemparnya ke rerumputan sambil mengumpat.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh mengumpat, Sakura." Aku terdiam, mataku membelalak dan mulutku menganga. Apa nenekku punya indra ke enam? Kurasa aku mengumpat dan membanting buku itu pelan-pelan. Aku memungut buku tebal itu dan mulai menghafal jenis dedaunan di hadapanku ini beserta fungsinya. Cepat selesaikan Sakura atau kau akan terkena flu besok.

Setelah duduk beberapa jam dengan kaki kram, akhirnya aku berhasil menghafalkan nama dedaunan bodoh itu dan diizinkan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar ini kecil hanya berukuran entahlah tapi sepertinya cukup untuk kami berdua. Tidak ada kasur, melainkan hanya _futon_ , meja rias kecil, dan lemari lumayan besar tempat menaruh pakaian dan setumpuk buku medis nenekku.

Nenekku tampak santai duduk di tengah ruangan sambil membaca buku medis dan sesekali menenggak sake. Aku menghela nafas, dan baru menyadari sepertinya kakek dan nenekku memang berjodoh.

Aku memberanikan diri duduk di hadapan nenekku, ia masih serius membaca buku tebalnya. Aku harus banyak mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena nenekku tidak memukulku dengan buku medisnya yang tebal itu. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah berada di tempat paling mengerikan sekarang. Aku merenggangkan kakiku yang kram dan memijatnya perlahan.

"Kakekmu tahu kau akan bersekolah di sini?" Nenek menutup buku medisnya yang tebal dan menatapku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia tidak akan menyuruhmu berpetualang atau apalah itu lagi?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Sebenarnya kakekku tidak senang aku datang ke sini dan ia lebih suka aku bersamanya, tapi setelah aku menjelaskan tentang rencanaku ia akhirnya mengerti dan merelakanku bersama nenek.

"Baguslah." ia meneguk sakenya lalu meletakkannya di tumpukkan buku lainnya kemudian menatapku, "kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu kan, Sakura?"

Tentu saja, walaupun dia tidak seperti kakekku yang tidak pernah menghukumku dan selalu cerewet, suka marah-marah, dan akan tidak segan-segan memukulku jika aku berbuat salah, aku tahu nenekku sangat menyayangiku. Aku tahu semua itu untuk kebaikkanku—walaupun tentunya aku akan kesal jika dia menghukumku. Aku mengangguk.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi Sakura. Kau membuatku malu." Katanya, aku hanya bisa diam dan mengingat kembali perbuatanku tadi, "kita hanya menumpang di sini. Jadi mohon tolong jaga sikapmu. Ayah Sasuke adalah kepala kepolisian di Konoha, dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin berakhir di dalam penjara bukan?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, ayahnya kepala polisi? Wow! Terima kasih Tuhan, kau menyelamatkan hidupku dua—atau tiga kali malam ini.

"Tahun ajaran baru mulai beberapa hari lagi." Katanya, "semua berkasmu sudah diurus oleh asistenku." Ia menatapku lagi dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang dan selembar kertas "uang ini untuk membeli seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah yang kau butuhkan. Besok, pergilah ke toko perlengkapan sekolah di dekat universitas. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?" aku mengambil uang itu, "dan kertas ini, daftar peraturan sekolah dan beberapa catatan tentang sekolah barumu, bacalah jika kau sempat."

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan uang dan kertas yang disodorkan nenekku tadi ke atas meja. Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku pada ruangan sempit ini. Dan berfikir kenapa nenek bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini, bahkan kamar kami tampak seperti gudang karena berada di seberang rumah utama yang dipisahkan halaman rumput dan kolam ikan yang indah itu.

Seingatku, nenek adalah salah satu orang terkaya di Konoha dan ia berasal dari keturunan bangsawan di sini. Aku ingat sedikit karena dulu aku tinggal di kota ini dan nenek tinggal di rumah yang besar dan dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Aku ingat sedikit karena dulu aku sering bermain ke rumah nenekku jika sedang bosan di rumah karena orang tuaku sibuk bekerja. Aku menatap nenekku, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa nenek terlilit hutang dengan _yakuza_ atau semacamnya sejak aku pindah dari konoha? tapi kalau iya, rasanya tidak mungkin juga, dia juga dokter dan gajinya sebagai dokter yang tidak sedikit, sangat mustahil jika ia tidak bisa membeli rumah sendiri. Ya, akan sangat aneh jika seorang dokter dan keturunan ningrat tinggal di kamar kecil dan menumpang dengan kepala polisi Konoha, bukan?

Nenek berdiri dan menarik sebuah _futon_ dan melebarkannya di lantai dan melirikku "ada apa Sakura?" suaranya menyentakku.

Ia melebarkan _futon_ di lantai kayu kamar kami dan duduk di atasnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "aku minta maaf karena sudah menghukummu seperti itu Sakura. tapi percayalah itu demi kebaikanmu." Jelasnya. Jujur saja aku tidak begitu perduli dengan hukuman, lagi pula aku lumayan kebal dengan hukumannya sejak kecil.

Aku bangkit dan menarik _futon_ dan meletakkannya di sebelah nenekku, "Tidak apa-apa nek, aku pantas menerimanya." Kataku sambil menyelimuti setengah tubuhku.

"Ya, kau _sangat_ pantas menerimanya." Katanya aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Kau pasti akan kalah bicara dengan nenek bermuka gadis ini.

"Nek," aku menatap langit-langit kamar.

Nenek memasukkan tubuhnya ke bawah selimut dan menjawab ketika ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, "Ya?"

"Bukankah nenek kaya raya dan punya rumah yang besar?" tanyaku, "tapi kenapa nenek—,"

"Cepat tidur Haruno Sakura!" ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut pertanda aku tidak boleh banyak omong.

Oke, sepertinya nenek Tsunade tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus sekarang. Aku harus bertanya padanya suatu hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **Hai, salam kenal. Saya baru sekali di dunia per-FF-an ini, mohon bantuannya. Ini sebenarnya FF saya yang berjudul 'ring my bell' yang pernah saya upload beberapa waktu lalu dan saya hapus untuk diedit sedikit dan saya ganti judul. Jadi buat temen-temen yang merasa pernah baca cerita yang sama berarti kalian membaca FF ini dalam versi lama dan semoga setelah saya edit ini kalian suka dan mendukung cerita ini. oh iya, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 **Sakura**

Aku duduk di meja tepi jendela sebuah kafe di depan sebuah universitas dengan segelas _chocolate_ _ice_ yang sudah kuminum hampir setengahnya sambil menikmati jalan raya di depanku. Aku berjanji akan menemui temanku di sini setelah selesai berkeliling untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah.

Konoha tak banyak berubah, hampir tujuh tahun aku meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi semuanya hampir sama seperti dulu. Beberapa gedung bertingkat dan jalanan yang sudah merata yang membuatnya sedikit agak berbeda. Tanpa kusadari, aku sangat merindukan kota ini. Aku ingat dulu aku sering bermain ke tengah kota bersama ayahku setiap akhir pekan dan pulangnya aku akan mampir untuk makan di sebuah kedai _yakiniku_ dan ayah akan membelikanku sebuah es krim coklat sebagai penutup. Aku tersenyum. Aku merindukan ayahku.

Kenikmatan mengingat masa laluku diusik oleh sebuah suara yang ditujukan padaku. Aku memalingkan wajan dari kaca besar di sampingku ke sumber suara dan serara kilat alisku sudah bertaut kesal. Orang yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba. "Kau harus membayar kue dan _chocolate_ _ice_ Ini, Ino!" aku menunjuk bekas makananku yang sudah kusapu bersih isinya di atas meja.

Ino menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Dosenku mengoceh terus dan tidak mau berhenti." Katanya dengan nada tenang.

Aku melirik sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut pirang panjang acak-acakan, dan kaus yang sedikit kusut, tidak memoles lipstik, dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Aku menaikkan kedua alisku dan memperhatikannya sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ino adalah tipe gadis yang perfrksionis. Dia tidak akan membiarkan rambut, baju, atau pakaian dalamnya kusut walau itu hanya satu lipatan. Dan satu lagi, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan lari seperti orang gila karena mengejar sesuatu, dia tidak akan membiarkan dandannya berantakkan karena harus bersusah payah berlari, dia akan leih memilih naik taxi jika sedang terburu-buru dari pada harus berlari. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, seketika tahu apa yang membuatnya seberantakan itu.

Aku menaikkan alisku tidak percaya, hampir seumur hidupku aku mengenal sahabatku ini, Ino sama sepertiku, dia gadis pembuat onar. Duduk manis dan mendengarkan dosen yang menerangkan itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Dia akan langsung tertidur jika mendengar pengajar mulai membuka mulut sehingga aku harus mengulang apa yang diajarkan guru padanya sekali lagi.

Aku mendesah, "Apakah pacarmu tidak bisa menahan ereksinya sampai nanti malam, hah? Sai kan tahu aku akan bertemu denganmu!" kataku dengan nada kesal.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, "aku tidak melakukan apapun yang kau katakan, Sakura." Di berkata dengan cepat menandakan dia sedang bohong.

"Tch." Kulipat kedua tanganku di dada "kau berkata dengan cepat."

Ino mengalihkan matanya dan melirik kantung belanjaan yang berada di sampingku seolah dia bisa melihat seluruh isi kantung belanjaanku. "kau berbelanja?" tanyanya, aku melirik ke samping,

"Aku tidak punya seragam SMA Konoha." kataku

"Kau bisa memakai seragamku dan mengambil uang nenekmu untuk bersenang-senang." Katanya. Aku menatapnya, basa-basinya tidak membuatku lupa apa yang tadi aku katakan. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja. Dia mendesah kesal, "baiklah Haruno Sakura. Aku sudah bilang pada Sai jika aku akan menemuimu tapi, ya Tuhan, dia sangat sexy hari ini dan yah..."

Aku mendesah keras ingin marah tapi tidak kulakukan. Untung dia sahabatku jika tidak sudah kucincang dia! "Sudahlah bukan urusanku. Apakah itu kampusmu?" kataku, kali ini aku yang mengalihkan topik. Aku menunjuk gedung-gendung di seberang kafe.

Ino mengangguk, "Yep."

"Apa aku boleh masuk kesana?"

"Ya, jika kau sudah lulus ujian masuk universitas tentunya." Suaranya dibuat serius, tapi aku tahu dia hanya bercanda.

"Benarkah? Mereka membiarkanku masuk begitu saja di Suna." Aku mentapnya serius berpura-pura menanggapi serius kata-katanya.

Ino menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, "dasar bodoh! Aku cuma bercanda. Tentu saja kau boleh masuk!" katanya "kau ingin melihat-lihat?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya aku masuk ke sebuah kampus, aku sering melakukannya saat mengunjungi beberapa tempat saat berpetualang dulu. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu senang jika mengelilingi sebuah kampus. Menjadi mahasiswa dalam satu hari. Aku tersenyum lalu merapikan kaus, blazer, celana jins, dan rambut merah muda sebahuku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat gembira.

Ino menarik lenganku dan meletakkan tangannya ke dahiku, "sepertinya kau harus menemui nenekmu sekarang." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit aku dan Ino berkeliling, dan sedari tadi aku tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Aku mahasiswa sekarang! Setidaknya detik ini. Aku menatap Ino, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan barusan. Apa dia lupa aku sekarang tinggal dengan nenekku? Dan ia kembali menatapku. "kau sakit." Katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku.

"Jiwamu." Katanya "jiwamu yang sakit, Sakura." ia menghela nafas. Aku menatapnya tidak perduli. "kau tahu? Kau mentap area kampus seperti kau ingin meniduri seseorang." Ia menggeleng tak percaya, "apakah Suna atau Ame, atau tempat yang kau kunjungi tidak memiliki kampus? Apa ini pertamakalinya kau melihat sebuah kampus?"

Aku menepuk tangannya. "tentu saja tidak, aku sering berkeliling kampus dulu. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa! Aku tidak sabar lulus sekolah dan menjadi mahasiswa, pasti menyenangkan. Iya kan!?" aku bersemangat.

"Ya, tunggu dan rasakan betapa _menyenangkan_ -nya jadi mahasiswa." Ia bicara dengan menekankan kata 'menyenangkan' seolah-olah itu bukan kata sifat yang mengandung arti yang baik, "ngomong-ngomong, apa kali ini kau akan menetap?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kami berjalan dengan santai, sambil mendengar perkatan Ino aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Kampus Ino sangat besar. Banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat bergaya modern dan sangat asri. Banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan dan terasa sangat sejuk. Berbeda sekali dengan kampus di suna yang lebih terlihat kering atau Ame yang sangat lembab. Ada banyak Taman di setiap gedung fakultas dan tampak ramai oleh mahasiswa yang membentuk beberapa kelompok untuk belajar atau sekedar saling melemparkan lelucon. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai tempat ini.

"Sepertinya aku akan lebih hidup di sini." Kataku lebih kepada suasana kampus dari pada pertanyaannya—yang aku sendiri tidak dengar dia bicara apa. Ino merankul bahuku,

"Jelas saja kau akan lebih hidup di sini. Kau kan punya aku!" katanya bangga. Aku menatapnya bingung, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi kuurungkan. Kami melanjutkan langkah kami.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Sakura." Katanya setelah menyapa beberapa temannya yang lewat "aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu. Tapi, kau tidak bisa seperti kakekmu Sakura, jika kau terus berkelana sepanjang hidupmu, percayalah, kau akan jadi perawan tua!" Katanya.

Aku tertawa. Bisa-bisanya sahabatku ini berpikir seperti itu. Aku memutar bola mataku, "oh, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Tapi, akan kupastikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kataku, Ino mengangguk senang.

Ia berhenti melangkah saat aku menyebut namanya, "Teraktir aku makan."

Ino memukul bahuku dan mengomel tidak jelas. "kau mau menguras dompetku hari ini, Haruno?"

"Kau membuatku menunggumu orgasme selama satu jam! Dan sahabatmu ini baru kembali, tidak bisakah kita merayakannya?" ia mendesah lalu menarik dan mengamit lengannya di lenganku tanda bahwa aku diizinkan menguras dompetnya hari ini.

"Baiklah, anggap ini sebagai perayaan kembalinya kau ke kota kecil ini dan ya... membuatmu menunggu." Katanya, tapi baru selangkah kami menggerakkan kaki, seseorang memanggil nama Ino, dan Kami berdua menoleh.

"Hai, Mei." Sapa Ino. Wanita itu tampak terengah-engah.

"Kemana saja kau?!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino

"Karui- _sensei_ mencarimu."

Ino mengeram kesal dan berkata entah apa dengan kecepatan kilat—kebanyakan umpatan tidak tahu ditujukkan untuk siapa. Dia sedang kesal, aku tahu karena saat kami berbuat onar saat SMP dulu dan dipanggil ke ruang kesiswaan, Ino pasti bertingkah seperti itu. Ya ampun dia sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Ada yang tidak beres?" tanyaku, Ino tidak menjawab, dia menghentikan umpatannya lalu melepas tanganku dan menoleh kemudian menyuruhku pulang. Sialan. Aku hendak memarahi Ino tapi mengacuhkanku lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Ino." Teriakku mengejeknya karena dia sama sekali tidak berubah, Ino menoleh ke arahku saat ia berlari menuju gedung dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke padaku. Wohoho...

"Merepotkan." Gumam seseorang. Aku melirik sekilas. Ah, orang yang mengabarkan berita buruk pada Ino tadi. Ternyata masih di sini.

Ia menatapku dan memperhatikan penampilanku sejenak dengan tatapan jijik, lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menaikkan kedua bahuku dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sejak kepergian Ino beberapa saat lalu, aku mengabaikan perintahnya untuk segera pulang. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menjelajahi kampus ini sendirian dan berakhir di sebuah toilet wanita di sebuah gedung yang entah apa namanya. Ketidak tahananku menahan cairan _chocolate_ _ice_ -ku yang menggenang di kandung kemih membuatku mengabaikan semua tulsian kecuali 'toilet wanita'.

Aku berada di bilik toilet ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara sepatu yang masuk secara terburu-buru.

"Bukankan sudah kuperingatkan!" Suara seorang wanita, sepertinya sedang marah. "Jauhi Sasuke- _ku_!" suaranya meninggi dan memberi tekanan pada kata-kata 'ku'.

"Sasuke- _ku_?" terdengar sebuah suara wanita yang berbeda. Aku masih diam di bilikku dan enggan beranjak dari tempatku walau urusanku sudah selesai. Aku duduk di atas toilet dan mendengarkan. Wah, drama percintaan tragis rupanya. Ini pasti seru. Jarang-jarang kan aku menon- tidak mendengar drama secara langsung? tapi, Sasuke? Apa Sasuke yang itu? Aku mengingat orang yang benrnama sama yang tidak kukenal baik, ah memangnya dia saja yang punya nama itu di dunia?

"Hah! Jangan mentang-mentang kau selalu ada di sisinya, kau menyebut dirimu itu pacar Sasuke. Semua orang juga tahu Sasuke itu tidak punya pacar. Jadi, kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk mendekatinya." Sepertinya wanita yang satu lagi tidak mau kalah. "kalau kau mengiginkannya juga, bertarunglah secara adil."

"bersaing? Untuk apa aku bersaing dengan sesuatu yang jelas sudah menjadi milikku!" hening sejenak… dan, BUK!

Ah... sepertinya adegan drama berubah menjadi siaran olahraga. Aku menghela nafas, sebaiknya aku pergi. Mendengar siaran pertandingan gulat antar wanita pasti tidak akan seru.

Aku mengambil kantung belanjaanku dan keluar dari bilik toilet. Kulihat kedua wanita berambut merah dan kecoklatan sedang berpose saling menindih di depan wastafel. Yang rambut merah berada di atas dan tangannya sedang menarik rambut si coklat, begitupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak perduli. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka meletakkan barang belanjaanku di wastafel dan mencuci wajahku. Mereka berdua masih melanjutkan aksinya sambil berteriak. Dasar wanita. Aku mengeringkan kedua tanganku lalu menarik barang belanjaanku dan menyampirkannya di bahu lalu bergegas pergi.

"Hei!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wanita berambut merah tadi menghampiriku. Aku terdiam. Kenapa si Merah menghampiriku? Aku menoleh ke balik punggungnya, apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu? Sepertinya tidak. Aku menatap si Merah lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku membelalakkan mata, apa yang aku lakukan? Apa dia bodoh? "aku buang air kecil." Jawabku. Sudah jelas bukan? Apalagi yang dilakukan orang di dalam toilet?

Raut wajahnya berubah tidak senang. Sepertinya ia tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Ya ampun aku memang buang air kecil tadi dan sedikit mengu—, oh Tuhan, apa dia marah karena aku menguping? Hey aku berada di dalam dan tidak sengaja menguping! Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?. Lalu entah kenapa, wanita dihadapanku ini menarik kantung belanjaanku dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai dan sedetik kemudian dia mendorongku ke luar toilet wanita.

Punggungku menabrak dinding dan terasa sedikit ngilu. Sial. Aku memandangi wanita itu, wajahnya sangat marah. Enatah karena apa, karena aku buang air kecil? Menguping? bahkan pembicaraan mereka sangat tidak penting dan akan diabaikan di surat kabar. Kali ini tangannya melayang dan menarik rambut merah mudaku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Si Merah mengajakku berkelahi rupanya, api amarahku mulai tersulut.

Aku ikut menarik rambut merah sebahunya dan ia menarik rambutku lebih kencang, sial! Kami saling tarik menarik rambut sampai beberapa menit kemudian lalu sama-sama melepaskannya karena merasa kesakitan. Aku meniup rambutku yang jatuh di depan muka, tatapan kami sama, sama-sama ingin membunuh.

Aku melihatnya melayangkan tangan tangan kirinya ke arah wajahku dan secara refleks aku menahan dan memelintir tangannya hingga badan si Merah ikut berputar. Dia meringis kesakitan. "aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu denganku, tapi aku memang sedang buang air kecil dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tidak pentingmu itu." Kataku, api emosiku benar-benar tersulut sekarang. Dia masih meringis, aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. tidak jika aku tidak bersalah. Aku masih memeang tangannya dan dia semakin meringis. Hah, rasakan! Inilah akibatnya jika menyulut api cucu Tsunade Senju.

"Karin?"

Suara berat seorang pria membuatku menoleh. Aku mendapati beberapa orang sedang menonton kami. Aku mengendus. Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang bersuara tadi. Aku melongo, mataku terasa kaku dan tidak bisa berkedip. Aku tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Secara otomatis aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada si Merah dan terus menatap pria bersuara baritone itu. Mata kami bertemu. Sasuke? Kenapa.. dia... di sini? Apa itu Sasuke yang tadi cewek ini bicarakan? Dunia memang sungguh sempit.

"Sasuke.." suara manja si merah menyadarkanku. Dengan gerakan cepat dia sudah berada di samping Sasuke, tatapan pria itu mengarah padaku. "wanita gila itu tiba-tiba menarik rambutku dan memelintir tanganku sampai memerah. Dia juga bilang agar aku menjauhimu karena kau adalah miliknya." Katanya dengan nada manja sambil menunjukkan lengannya. Sasuke melihatnya sekilas lalu menatapku.

" _What_?!" kataku dengan nada tinggi aku tidak percaya dengan kebohongan yang barusan dia katakan. Oke, bagian terakhir itu fakta, tapi asal kalian tahu, aku membela diri! Aku memelototinya, emosiku kembali tersulut. Si Merah masih bergelayut di tangan Sasuke, dan aku muak dengan sikapnya. Aku beralih memelototi Sasuke dan berkata 'kau percaya padanya?' dengan mataku, tapi dia hanya diam lalu melirik ke arah si Merah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Karin."

Sasuke lewat begitu saja dan mengacuhkanku. Aku diam mematung. Aku tidak percaya ini. apa Sasuke tidak tahu kalau si Merah itu berkata bohong? Mana mungkin aku mendekati Sasuke jika aku baru mengenalnya kemarin. Tunggu, aku kembali mematung dan mencerna kata-kataku sendiri. Kemarin. Sedetik kemudian aku menghela nafas kesal. Apa dia masih marah padaku? Ya ampun dia benar-banar konyol!

Aku melirik sekitar, orang-orang yang melihat aksiku dan si Merah perlahan menghilang. Dengan gerakan cepat aku kembali ke dalam toilet dan menggambil barang belanjaanku lalu keluar. Emosiku belum sepenuhnya reda, aku masih tidak terima dengan kebohongan si Merah dan dengan tindakan konyol Sasuke. Oke, aku memang berbuat salah kemarin, tapi dia sudah tahu alasannya, dan aku sudah minta maaf berulang kali kemarin. Aku bahkan sudah dihukum oleh nenekku.

Sasuke itu tolol atau apa sih, apa dia tidak bisa melihat mana orang yang jujur dan bohong? Padahal dengan sekali lihat saja pasti orang sudah tahu kalau si jalang Merah tadi berbohong. Tentu saja jika dia tidak tahu berarti Sasuke memang tolol! Aku mendengus. Hariku cerahku berubah mendung.

Aku tiba di depan pintu masuk gedung tadi. Setelah beberapa kali salah jalan, aku berhasil sampai di pintu utama fakultas. Hari sudah agak gelap saat aku tiba di luar, walau sudah beberapa jam berlalu, entah kenapa emosiku belum reda. Hah~ aku ingin mabuk sekarang. Aku melirik sekeliling gedung itu, taman masih tampak ramai oleh mahasiswa, aku melihat sekeliling sebentar dan mataku berhenti pada Sasuke dan si Merah sedang duduk santai di taman dengan beberapa orang lain. Si merah masih menggelayuti Sasuke dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan itu. Aku merasa sangat jijik. Selera Sasuke memilih wanita sangat buruk.

Aku memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Emosiku masih tersisa sedikit, lalu sebersit ide muncul di pikiranku, tanpa aku sadari, bibirku sudah tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Aku tidak tahu jenis senyuman apa yang aku tampilkan, tapi aku yakin, jika sekarang aku berada di dalam komik, gambaran senyumanku ini pasti seperti senyuman iblis. aku tidak perduli, toh dari awal tujuanku ke sini untuk bersenag-senang bukan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah Sasuke dan gerombolannya. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan tidak sabar untuk segera sampai. Tiga puluh detik kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depan mereka, satu orang dalam kelompok yang sedang asik duduk di atas rumput itu menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa, tapi Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku membuat senyumku terlihat manis dan tulus. Dan dalam waktu singkat, semua orang dalam perkumpulan itu menoleh ke arahku. Aku masih tersenyum, kini aku buat semakin ceria, dan melirik ke arah semua orang dan berhenti pada Sasuke, lalu si Merah secara bergantian selama beberapa kali, dan berhenti pada si Merah lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengaplikasikan ideku tadi dan dengan santai namun agak kuat mengarahkan kakiku pada betis si Merah yang sedang ia selonjorkan. Aku melihat gerombolan menatapku tidak percaya. Aku kembali tersenyum dan kali ini ku arahkan tatapanku pada Sasuke dan menggubris si Merah yang sedang merintih kesakitan pada Sasuke dan mengataiku wanita gila.

"Oh, maaf," kataku dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat pada si Merah, sedetik kemudian aku beralih menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum sama manisnya dengan tadi, Sasuke memasang wajah datar tidak perduli. Aku masih tersenyum, dan tanpa basa-basi, aku melakukan hal sama pada Sasuke. Hah! Rasakan!

"AW!" dia menjerit dan tatapannya sama persis seperti kemarin.

Aku menaikkan kedua bahuku dan membungkuk untuk berpamitan lalu pergi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Langkahku semakin menjauhi Sasuke dan teman-temannya dan tersenyum seperti orang gila. Perlahan, senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa biasa dan semakin meledak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tertawa, tapi entahlah aku hanya ingin tertawa, dan aku akan membiarkannya sampai perutku sakit. Hari mendungku cerah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **Hai semua, ketemu lagi di chapter dua. Saya balas review kalian di sini aja ya, yang pertama kenapa judul diganti karena setelah renungan panjang menurut saya judulnya kurang cocok dengan cerita dan kenapa waktu itu saya hapus cerita ini dari dunia per-FF-an karena saya mau kenalan lebih dalam dulu dengan para tokohnya supaya lebih menghayati (lebay) soalnya dulu saya bikin FF gg pake mikir dan plotnya asal-asalan, jadi untuk memperbaiki itu ya... terpaksa mereka pergi dulu hehehe.**

 **Kedua, apa Tsunade bangkrut? Hmm, itu masuk dalam cerita jadi tidak bisa saya bocorkan lewat review. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meriview, favorite, dan follow. Terima kasih juga yang sudah banyak mengingatkan tentang typo dll. Semoga kalian makin suka dengan Sakura dan Sasuke versi saya. Dan untuk update cepat saya belum bisa pastikan. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya minasan~**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 **Sakura**

Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan nenekku yang cerewet dan Uchiha Sasuke yang jutek itu selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Sejak kejadian di kampus beberapa waktu lalu dia selalu menatapku seolah-olah aku ini mangsanya. Kurang ajar. Asal dia tahu ya semua yang kulakukan itu karena pacar berambut merahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Hah! Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa berperilaku seperti itu, aku juga bisa. Lihat saja.

Tapi, walaupun tinggal dengan manusia bermata elang itu aku terbilang sangat menikmati kehidupan baruku ini karena selain si Sasuke itu, semua anggota leluarga Uchiha sangat baik padaku terutama bibi Mikoto, dia selalu memperhatikanku seperti anaknya sendiri dan selalu membuatkanku bekal makan siang. Itachi- _san_ juga sangat baik, tapi aku jarang melihatnya karena ia adalah seorang tentara yang sering berpergian. Paman Fugaku... entahlah, aku juga jarang melihatnya. Kata bibi Mikoto suaminya sangat sibuk, kalau tidak salah, seingatku ayah Sasuke dan Itachi mempunyai perawakan seram dan aku sangat gugup bila berada di sekitarnya, cukup membuktikan sifat Sasuke berasal dari mana.

Hari-hariku di Sekolahpun terbilang biasa saja. Aku hanya datang-belajar-bersosialisasi-pulang. Aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub karena mustahil siswa tingkat ke-tiga mengikuti klub, tapi agar aku tidak dicap 'kutu buku' atau 'culun', kadang aku ikut nongkrong dengan teman sekolahku atau Ino sepulang sekolah. Di _bully_ saat kau menjadi anak baru dan berada di tahun ke tiga sangatlah tidak elit. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan sekolahku kali ini, dulu saat aku masih sekolah di Amegakure, setiap hari aku pasti akan selalu dihukum karena sering berbuat onar, di sini, aku tidak bisa. Selain ancaman nenek mengusirku dari rumah, wali kelasku, Kakashi- _sensei_ yang juga teman nenekku menghambatku berbuat sesuka hati, padahal aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berkesan sebelum aku lulus.

Bersekolah selama hampir satu semester di Konoha, membuat kepalaku pusing dan hampir muntah. SMA-ku memang kejam, setiap hari aku hanya bertemu materi-soal-PR, ditambah aku harus mengikuti kelas musim panas hanya karena aku murid baru. Tidak masuk akal. Gara-gara kelas itu aku harus tetap ke sekolah saat yang lain menghabiskan waktu mengenakan bikini di pantai. Menyebalkan.

"Akh!" aku menarik rambutku sambil meneram. Aku butuh piknik! Rasanya aku akan muntah melihat buku pelajaran. Aku merebahkan tubuhku sejenak dan melihat meja belajarku dari posisi ini, masih ada segunung PR musim panas yang belum aku sentuh. Aku mengeram sekali lagi sambil menendang-nendang meja belajarku yang kecil. Aku akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa kalau begini terus. Aku menghela nafas dan menarik tubuhku agar terduduk. Baiklah akan kuselesaikan tugas ini dan bersenang-senang awal pekan depan.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara pintu geser dibuka terdenga ditelingaku, nenekku bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku mabuk." Jawabku. Ya, aku mabuk karena setumpuk PR, dan aku baru menyelesaikan satu mata pelajaran.

"Murid SMA tidak boleh mabuk Sakura. Aku yakin kau tahu peraturannya." kata nenekku, kini terdengar sura lemari dibuka dan suara baju terlepas. Aku tidak memperhatikannya, mataku masih terfokus pada PR di depanku.

Aku meletakkan pensilku dengan kasar di atas buku yang terbuka, lalu memutar tubuhku, aku melihat nenekku sedang menarik gaun hitam panjangnya agar menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan secepat kilat dia beranjak ke meja rias di seberang meja belajarku.

"Aku sudah dua puluh tahun, aku boleh mabuk." Kataku. Dia hanya bergeming dan mulai sibuk merias wajah dan menata rambut pirangnya. Aku memperhatikan nenekku sekejap, tumben sekali dia berdandan malam-malam begini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya sambil menatapku dari cermin. Ia memutar kepala beberapa kali dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah cermin memastikan ia sudah sempurna. Aku memandangnya curiga.

Nenekku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya setelah selesai dengan rumah sakit, ia akan langsung pulang dan makan malam denganku dan keluarga Uchiha atau sesekali ia pergi minum dengan rekan dokternya sampai mabuk. Aku benci poin yang ke dua.

"Nenek mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran, nenekku tidak pernah mengenakan gaun seseksi itu untuk minum-minum.

"Aku hanya akan menghadiri undangan temanku, Sakura."

"Selarut ini?" tanyaku heran, aku melirik jam di atas meja belajarku yang menunjukkan pukul 21:00.

"Ini baru jam sembilan, Sakura..."

"Tidak ada alkohol." Kataku dengan nada mengancam. Tidak ada yang menjamin nenekku akan pulang dalam keadaan sadar setelah menghadiri suatu perayaan.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan memohon, "satu gelas?"

Aku menggeleng tegas.

"Kau jahat Sakura! Ini kan pesta, kenapa aku tidak boleh minum-minum!?" katanya,

"Pesta?"

"Ehm, ya..." dia melirikku lalu menghela nafas sejenak, "kau tahu betapa beratnya pekerjaanku di rumah sakit. Pasien-pasien itu membuatku stres, Kau tahu? Jadi biarkanlah nenekmu ini menikmati pesta dan minum-minum." lanjunya, kali ini sangat sugestif.

Aku tahu pekerjaannya sangat sulit, dan aku mengerti tingkat kestressannya. Tapi, membiarkan nenekku mabuk adalah hal terburuk. Terakhir kali ia menghadiri pesta, tadaaaa~ aku harus mencuci dan mandi tengah malam karena terkena muntahannya. Pesta bagi nenekku adalah surga, tapi bagiku, NERAKA!

Aku menghela nafas, "aku juga stress, tapi lihat, aku tidak berpesta, apalagi minum-minum sampai mabuk." aku menunjukkan semua PR musim panasku.

"Anak SMA memang sudah sewajarnya belajar dan mengerjakan PR, bukan berpesta, apalagi mabuk." Nenek bangkit dari duduknya dan kini sedang mengobrak-abrik isi laci mencari sesuatu. Ia memutar tubuhnya setelah menemukan dompet yang ia cari dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Aku mendengus, aku benci menjadi anak SMA. "Kalau kau dulu memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini dan bersekolah, kau mungkin bisa berpesta sekarang." Katanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku mengerutkan hidung sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada, "sekarang, nikmati hasil keputusanmu dulu, sayang." Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Akh...!" teriakku lagi. _Shanaro_ _o_ _._

"Kau bisa dibantai oleh semua klan Uchiha dengan suaramu itu, Sakura." Nenek membuka pintu dan memasang sepatu tujuh sentinya. Sebelum pergi ia menoleh ke arahku sekali lagi dan berpamitan sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kepergian nenekku, aku kembali memusatkan pada bencanaku lagi. Nenek benar, aku harus menikmati hasil keputusanku dulu. Ya dia benar. Dia selalu benar. Dan aku sebal dia selalu benar. Aku menghela nafas, mata dan otakku berfokus pada buku pelajaran. Setengah jam kemudian, aku merasa kepalaku panas karena angka dan rumus matematika. Sepertinya otakku kebakaran. Aku menyapukan tangan kananku ke atas kepala untuk menghilangkan asap yang mungkin timbul akibat kebakaran di otakku sambil memfokuskan mataku pada deretan angka di buku tulis yang terlihat membayang. Aku melempar pensilku dengan kasar.

"Persetan dengan matematika!" gerutuku. Aku menyerah. Matematika telah membakar otak dan kepalaku. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyiram kebakaran di otakku.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sejenak dan berjalan dengan enggan ke arah halaman. Udara malam tidak begitu sejuk, mungkin salah satu pengaruh musim. Aku segera mengenakan sendalku dan bergegas menyebrangi taman menuju dapur keluarga Uchiha. Lampu masih menyala ketika aku tiba tapi meja makan sudah bersih karena kegiatan makan malam sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku memutar tubuhku ke arah lemari es dan aku melihat Sasuke di depan lemari es dengan celana olahraga panjang dan kaus belel abu-abu. Satu tangannya menggosok-gosok rambutnya basah sehabis keramas, tangan kanannya dengan lihai menarik pintu lemari es agar terbuka dan tubuhnya membungkuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

Aku menyandarkan sebagian tubuhku ke kinter dan menunggu.

Sasuke membuka dan menenggak isi bir kaleng itu di depan pintu lemari es yang masih terbuka. Benjolan ditenggorokkannya naik turun mengikuti arah air yang masih melewatinya dan itu membuat udara sekelilingku terasa pengap dan aku kesulitan untuk nafas. Aku bersumpah dia seperti model pria seksi untuk iklan minuman di televisi. Dengan tambahan tetesan air yang melewati sisi wajahnya. Dia lebih seksi dari Takuya Kimura!

Bantingan pintu lemari es yang ditutup menyadarkan lamunanku, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia menatapku. Tangan kanannya memegang kaleng bir. Tanpa memperdulikanku ia menenggak bir itu sekali lagi dan dengan cepat ia melengos dan melewatiku lalu duduk di meja makan. Udara disekelilingku normal kembali dan aku tersadar apa tujuanku masuk dapur.

Aku sibuk menggeledah isi dapur mencari kantung es batu yang digunakan untuk mengompres badan saat demam. Ya, aku membutuhkan benda itu untuk memadamkan otak dan kepalaku kalau kalian ingat. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung memasukkan semua es yang ada di _freezer_ ke dalam kantung dan duduk di sebrang Sasuke. Aku melirik Sasuke dia duduk dan meminum birnya sambil menyandarkan kepala ke kepala kursi. Kenapa dia seksi sekali malam ini?

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja dan langsung menaruh kantung es di kepalaku. Dingin. Deretan angka di buku pelajaranku benar-benar merusak otakku.

"Dasar matematika sialan! Kau membuat kepalaku terbakar!" kataku merancu tidak sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan. Angka-angka yang tadi kulihat sepertinya berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, "kau harus bertanggung jawab! Memangnya kau tidak tahu perawatan kulit kepala itu mahal?" kantung es terjatuh ke atas meja.

Aku menegakkan kepalaku dan menaruh kantung es itu ke kepalaku tadi dan memeganginya. Sasuke ada di depanku dan dia menatapku wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti orang aneh begitu!" kataku "aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin karena matematika membuat kepalaku berasap. Apa kau tidak lihat asap yang keluar dari kepalaku?" aku menunjuk kepalaku seperti orang bodoh, mulutku menjadi tidak bisa berhenti bicara. "kau tahu, kehidupanku sangat berat. Setiap hari ada PR, tugas, belum lagi ujian mendadak dan aku harus ikut kelas musim panas saat semua temanku bersenang-senang di pantai!" Stop Sakura, kau merancu seperti orang mabuk! Tidak, aku tidak mabuk aku sadar seratus persen. Ehmm tidak, aku mabuk... tidak.. akh!

Sasuke diam, sedetik kemudian dia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah pergi. Wah, dia tidak punya perasaan. Seharusnya dia mendengarkanku bicara, bukannya pergi begitu saja. Menyebalkan. Aku menghela nafas dan ikut bangkit dari kursi. Sebelah tanganku masih mengompres kepalaku, tanganku yang lain mengambil kaleng bir sasuke yang tertinggal di atas meja dan tanpa otakku memerintah, PUK!

"Jekpot!" seruku saat kaleng itu tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. aku tertawa, dan langsung berlari ke arah kamarku.

"Itachi- _san_ , kau pulang hari ini?" tanyaku, wajah cemberutku karena udara panas dan segudang pelajaran berubah menjadi senyum lebar saat melihat Itachi duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Sakura!" ia bangkit dari kursi dan memelukku, "aku merindukanmu" Katanya aku tertawa dan memeluknya sambil berkata aku juga merindukannya. "Oh, ini sepupuku, Uchiha Shisui." Itachi melepaskan pelukkannya dan menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sofa. Yang ditunjuk langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menjabatnya. "Haruno Sakura." Dia tersenyum. Aku menaruh tas sekolahku di lantai dan ikut duduk bersama Itachi dan Shisui.

"Dia cucu Tsunade Senju, dan tinggal bersama kami." Jelas Itachi. "dia adikku yang lain. Manis bukan?" aku tertegun, adik? Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sumringah. Aku adalah adik Itachi? Aku punya kakak? Sudah lama aku ingin punya kakak, menjadi anak tunggal sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku punya kakak laki-laki yang keren! Yuhu!

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura." Katanya.

"Aku juga." Kataku dengan memasang senyum semanis mungkin. "gen Uchiha memang luar biasa!" Gumamku, aku ingin tahu apa yang dimakan leluhurnya sampai bisa menciptakan laki-laki yang tampan seperti ini. Tuhan aku mau yang seperti ini untuk menjadi suamiku, tapi tolong jangan Sasuke, sifatnya membuatku jengkel. _Mood_ ku berubah kesal lagi.

"Shisui- _nii_?" panjang umur. Sasuke muncul dari lantai dua dengan celana olah raga dan kaus belelnya yang aku lihat beberapa hari lalu. Dia tidak tampan Tuhan, tolong coret dia.

Shisui menhampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya kemudian mulai tertawa-tawa. Tertawa? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku memastikan ini nyata. Benar, Sasuke tertawa. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa selama ini. aku masih memandang mereka berdua—tidak, aku hanya memandang Sasuke tepatnya, ini pemandangan langka, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan ini. Lima belas juni dua ribu lima, pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke tertawa dan dia terlihat... manis, dan detak jantungku meningkat. Oh Tuhan...

"Sakura?" suara Itachi menyadarkanku, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya.

Aku mendesah lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa, aku menceritakan PR yang banyak dan matematika yang membuatku hilang akal sampai aku melempar orang (aku tidak menyebut Sasuke) dengan kaleng bir. Itachi tertawa dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"...aku mabuk dan tidak sadar waktu itu. Eh, tidak. Aku sadar tetapi mabuk... ah.. entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku melemparnya saja." Kataku diakhir cerita. Aku merebahkan kepalaku ke sofa, Sasuke dan Shisui ikut bergabung.

Itachi masih tertawa, "aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang mabuk karena matematika." Ia menatapku dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Sekarang kau tahu." Kataku.

"Sasuke pintar matematika. Dia bisa membantumu." Itachi melirik adiknya, "benarkan Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Aku sudah tahu arti diamnya, itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi, dan jawabannya pasti tidak. Aku tahu karena aku sudah mencoba meminta bantuannya kemarin setelah aku menceritakan keluh kesahku pada bibi Mikoto dan dia mengatakan untuk meminta bantuan Sasuke, karena anak bungsunya itu dulu adalah juara olimpiade matematika se-Konoha. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meminta tolong padanya tanpa perduli perang dingin di antara kami.

"Sasuke- _san._ " Panggilku. Sasuke berhenti di tangga nomer dua dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Dia diam, tangannya ia masukkan ke kantung celana menungguku bicara.

"Eh, anu.. itu..." aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, tapi jujur aku bingung ingin bicara apa. Sial!. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tunggu!" dengan sigap aku menahannya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga dan sekarang berada di hadapannya, satu anak tangga lebih tinggi.

"Oke, begini...maukah kau mengajariku matematika? Aku dengar kau sangat pintar dan juara olimpiade." Aku bicara setenang mungkin dan berhati-hati agar ia tidak tersinggung atau apalah.

Ia mendesah lalu melirikku. "Tidak."

Aku melentangkan kedua tanganku agar ia tidak bisa melewati tangga. Aku putus asa. Benar-benar putus asa. "Aku mohon?" kataku dengan nada memelas. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung melewatiku lewat celah di bawah tanganku. Aku mendesah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, PR terakhirku di SMA harus kukerjakan dan mendapat nilai sempurna. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau begini terus kakashi- _sensei_ bisa mengomel dan aku akan dilempar dari rumah ini oleh nenekku. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus lulus SMA dan menjadi mahasiswa.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" kata-kataku membuatnya kembali berhenti. "seingatku, aku aku sudah meninta maaf padamu termasuk insiden kaleng bir itu." Kataku kejadian kaleng bir beberapa hari yang lalu teringat lagi. Dan aku ingat aku sudah meminta maaf keesokan harinya. "apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya? Tidak bisakah kita bersahabat? Bagaimanapun, kita tinggal di rumah yang sama, apa yang ibumu pikirkan nanti?" kataku, lalu melanjutkan, "Oke, aku memang bersalah padamu. Aku masuk kamarmu, tidur di kasurmu, menjambak rambut pacarmu, menginjak kakimu, dan oh, melemparmu dengan kaleng. Tapi itu karena ibumu mengatan hal yang salah, lagipula aku sudah minta maaf." Jeda sejenak, aku menghela nafas,

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oke, tapi mengenai pacarmu, aku menjambaknya karena pacarmu yang memulainya. Dia mendorongku, aku bersumpah. Dan aku minta maaf karena menginjak kakimu juga, tapi itu karena aku kesal denganmu kau lebih membela si Jalang Merah itu daripada aku padahal aku yakin kau tahu pacarmu salah. Aku hanya butuh keadilan sat itu. Tapi toh kakimu baik-baik saja bukan? Tidak patah." Kami tiba di depan kamar Sasuke, ia memutar knop pintunya dan mendorongnya agar terbuka namun belum masuk, aku memanfaatkan ini, "masalah kaleng itu, aku tidak sengaja. Aku mabuk." Kataku. "Ya, anggap saja begitu" lanjutku dengan suara lebih pelan. Aku memegang tangannya yang masih menempel di knop pintu menahannya agar dia tidak masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke menatapku, kali ini lebih bersahabat. Aku tersenyum, pertanda baik. "Jadi kau akan membantuku?" ucapku semanis mungkin.

"Tidak." Ia menyentak tanganku dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahku.

"Hei!" teriakku "Dasar Tuan muda sombong menyebalkan! Kau pasti menyesal melakukan ini padaku!" teriakku, aku menendang pintu kamarnya sebelum pergi.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke.

Benar bukan apa kataku. Itachi dan Shisui menatapnya keheranan dan tak percaya. Sudah kubilang kan… Itachi membuka mulutnya akan bicara namun aku potong.

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi- _san,_ Sasuke- _san_ pasti sangat sibuk..." aku menatap tajam Sasuke, kesal dengan sifat sombongnya itu. Aku tersenyum pada Itachi dan Shisui "aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, lagi pula masih banyak waktu."

Malamnya, setelah makan malam dengan seluruh keluarga Uchiha, Itachi dan Shisui berpamitan untuk menghadiri suatu acara, Paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka di ruang tv. Aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil buku PRku lalu kembali lagi di dapur. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan PR matematika sialanku yang sudah beberapa hari tidak kusentuh di meja makan agar bisa langsung mengambil es jika kepalau tiba-tiba mengebul lagi. Nenek sedang dinas malam jadi hanya aku sendiri sekarang.

Aku tidak memperdulikan sekitarku dan fokus pada angka-angka di hadapanku. Selama beberapa menit aku hanya memutar-mutar pensilku sambil memikirkan jalan keluar. Masih banyak waktu yang kubilang waktu itu menjadi limit dan aku baru bisa menyelesaikan tiga sola selama lima hari? Aku tidak percaya ini.

Aku membelalakkan mata melihat bukuku yang tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Dunia sihir hanya buatan J.K. Rowling bukan?. Aku mengikuti arah jalannya bukuku dan bukuku berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. WHAT? Sasuke?

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya, matanya fokus pada deretan angka di buku cetakku.

Aku menampar pipiku. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Tangan kananku melayang dan berhenti di jidat Sasuke dan tangan kiriku memegang jidatku. Sama. Dia tidak demam. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memisahkan telapak tanganku dari jidatnya.

"Aku tanya, mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Hening.

"Kau tadi terpeleset di kamar mandi?" aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan balik bertanya kepadanya. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang—maksudku siapapun tidak akan percaya. Orang yang ingin membunuhmu sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, mendadak berubah menjadi malaikat.

Sasuke mendesah, ekspresinya berubah jengkel dan ia menunjukkan aba-aba akan pergi. Dengan sigap aku menahan tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. _Well,_ aku harus memanfaatkan situasi bukan? Mumpung Sasuke sepertinya habis terbentur atau tersambar petir tapi tidak mungkin dia tersambar petir, musim hujan sudah lewat.

Beberapa jam setelahnya kami menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal di bukuku. Sasuke menerangkan dengan mudah sehingga aku cepat mengerti. Dia sangat sabar mengajariku dan menjawab semua pertanyaanku, beda sekali dengan Sasuke yang aku kenal selama ini.

"Akhirnya..." kataku setelah menyelesaikan soal terakhir. Aku menyerahkan bukuku pada Sasuke dan dia memeriksa jawabanku. Aku meregangkan tubuhku sejenak lalu beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambil beberapa minuman dari lemari es sambil menunggunya mengoreksi hasil kerjaku.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan kaleng bir untuknya dan jus jeruk untukku. Sasuke memperhatikan jawabanku lalu berkata :

"Tidak." Katanya. Ia menutup bukuku dan meraih kaleng birnya lalu meneguknya. Ia memandangku, "kau bukan tipe murid bebal, tapi kenapa kau sampai stress begitu?" tanyanya.

Wow, Sasuke bicara padaku? Biacara padaku dengan ramah? kepalanya memang terbentur sesuatu. Aku mengabaikan pikiranku itu dan teringat guru matematikaku dan mendesah. "Aku memang bukan murid yang bodoh. Kau bisa tanya nenekku kalau tidak percaya." Aku menenggak jusku lalu melanjutkan, "aku kesulitan memahami pelajaran karena selama hampir dua tahun aku tidak sekolah. Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal, aku mengikuti kakekku berpetualang ke berbagai tempat karena aku tidak mau tinggal dengan nenekku yang cerewet." Aku menjeda sejenak, "Aku sempat sekolah dan menyelesaikai tahun keduaku, tapi karena kondisiku yang berpindah-pindah, aku memutuskan tidak melanjutkan sekolahku dan hanya main-main saja." Aku menghela nafas,

Sasuke masih duduk dan sepertinya mendengarkan, jadi aku meneruskan, "aku berpikir hdupku akan sia-sia jika terus sperti itu, makanya aku memutuskan pindah ke sini dan melanjutkan sekolahku walaupun dengan resiko kupingku sakit mendengar nenekku yang cerewet." Aku menghela nafas, "aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sini, tapi, guru matematikaku membuatku gila. Dia sudah tua dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan dan dia terangkan, ditambah suasana kelas yang berisik saat pelajaran makin membuatku sulit memahami matematika." Kataku, aku meneguk jus-ku sampai habis. Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Aku baru saja menceritakan masa laluku? Aku menepuk mulutku. Mulutku ini tidak mau diam jika sudah bergerak

Aku melirik Sasuke lagi, dia meneguk birnya sampai habis dan meletakkan kalengnya di atas meja.

"Sasuke- _san_?"

"Hn."

Aku menatapnya, ada pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin aku tanyakan, "Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" aku memang tidak suka basa-basi. Huh~

Sasuke mengambil kaleng birnya dan bangkit untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Mataku memperhatikan setiap gerakannya.

"Itachi menyuruhku." Katanya setelah meneguk segelas air putih. Eh? Itachi? Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Itachi pasti punya mantra yang hebat. Aku harus menanyakannya sebelum dia bertugas lagi barangkali aku membutuhkannya jika kepalaku berasap lagi. Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan merapikan bangku yang tadi didudukinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke- _san._ " Panggilku. Ia berhenti tanpa berbalik, mendadak aku jadi salah tingkah dan bingung akan berkata apa aku melirik ke sekeliling dapur lalu berhenti di mata Sasuke, "eh.. mmm.. anu.. terima… terima kasih." Kataku pada akhirnya.

"Hn."

 **To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

 **Sakura**

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan wajah ceria, hari ini hari pertamaku libur di musim panas dan hari ini pertama kalinya aku terbebas dari sekolah. Akhirnya! Aku merapikan _futon_ dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Aku sudah menyusun rencana akan bersenang-senang dengan menonton film yang baru aku sewa beberapa hari lalu khusus untuk hari sakral ini. menonton film adalah hal terakhir yang aku kerjakan setelah nenek memarahiku habis-habisan dua hari lalu saat aku memberitahunya jika Ino mengundangku pergi berlibur dengan Sai ke Okinawa. Nenekku sungguh menyebalkan. Sungguh.

Aku memasang senyum sumringah. Matahari bersinar carah pagi ini. Aku tidak boleh jengkel di hari libur. Aku harus bersenang-senang walaupun nenek melarangku pergi, setidaknya tumpukan VCD di ruang keluarga Uchiha akan membantu menghilangkan rasa jengkelku. Oh tentu saja kalian tidak boleh merasa jengkel di hari libur atau kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Bukan begitu? Dengan semangat aku melangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar menuju dapur.

"Pagi nenek!" sapaku, lalu mencium pipinya. Nenekku ikut sarapan, padahal seblumnya dia selalu melewatkannya jika sehabis dinas malam. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku menyapa semua orang yang ada di meja makan termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Terakhir, aku menyapa bibi Mikoto sambil memeluknya dari belakang saat dia sedang menggoreng sesuatu lalu mencium pipinya. Bibi Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan megganggu Mikoto, Sakura." Suara nenekku membawaku melepas pelukanku pada bibi Mikoto dan duduk di samping nenekku yang sedang membaca sebuah laporan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang." Kata Itachi, setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum gembira nyaris gila. Sepertinya mabuk dadakanku akan kambuh. Aku tidak perduli, yang penting hari ini aku libur!

"Coba kutebak." Kata Itachi, aku memandangnya dengan antusias "kau ada kencan hari ini?" aku menggeleng,

"Salah." Jawabku. Aku tidak begitu menenal laki-laki di Konoha selain teman sekolahku, Itachi, Sai, dan Sasuke. Itachi jelas terlalu tua dan dia tidak pernah mengajakku kencan, Sai tentu saja dia akan berkencan dengan Ino hari ini dan menyuruhku agar tidak mengganggu, teman sekolahku? Masuk SMA dengan umur dua puluh tahun membuatku tidak berselera kencan dengan brondong, dan Sasuke? sepertinya tidak, kalian tahu apa alasannya. Walaupun kami agak membaik semalam, tapi tidak akan jaminan akan terjadi perang dingin lagi dikemudian hari. Sepertinya tidak usah menunggu lain waktu, pagi in dia sudah bertingkah seperti biasa—dingin.

"Kalu begitu...kau menang lotre?" Itachi masih menebak-nebak.

Aku menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan telunjukku sebagai tanda 'no,no'. Itachi mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

Aku menggebrak meja dengan semangat sampai-sampai semua orang memandangku tajam. Aku hanya nyengir dan membatin untung pagi ini ayah Sasuke tidak ada. Aku kembali tersenyum dan meninggikan suara. "Hari ini aku libur sekolah! Yeay!" kataku senang dan mengangkat tanganku seperti isyarat ' _banzai!_ '' "Libur musim panas dimulai, yippi!" kataku dengan semangat.

"Kau pasti sangat senang!" kata bibi Mikoto setelah meletakkan nasi goreng di hadapanku lalu duduk di kursinya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak aku izinkan pergi ke pesta pantai, pesta bikini, dan pesta-pesta lainnya Sakura." Kata-kata nenekku membuatku menekukkan wajah karena mengingatkanku pad hal yang menyedihkan.

"Nenek!" teriakku seperti anak kecil yang tidak diijinkan membeli mainan oleh ayahnya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. kau sebaiknya membantu Mikoto membereskan rumah." Aku melirik nenekku dengan kesal, lalu memandang bibi Mikoto dengan pandangan memelas—dan dia hanya menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

"Masa muda hanya sekali, Tsunade- _san_. Biarka Sakura bersenang-senang. Lagipula pekerjaanku hanya sedikit dan aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak. jika aku menemukanmu sedang berpesta apalagi mengenakan bikini, aku akan mengembalikanmu pada Jiraya, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada sekolahmu." Kata nenekku tegas.

Tidak ada ancaman yang bagus selain itu. "Nenek tenang saja, aku tidak akan keluar barang sesentipun dari kamar ini. nenek bisa memastikan jika aku akan berhibernasi sampai liburanku selesai." Kataku santai, dalam hati aku masih sedikit kesal dengan keputusannya. Jika bukan demi sekolah, akan kupastikan aku tidak akan kembali pada nenekku yang protektif ini.

"baguslah kalau begitu." Nenek menyesap minumannya.

Aku menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Semua orang tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah nasi goreng mendarat di hadapan mereka.

"Nenekmu memang kolot, Sakura!" keseratus kalinya Ino berkata seperti itu padaku, dari nadanya sangat jelas dia kecewa karena aku tidak bergabung dengannya.

"Ya, sangat!" kataku, aku merenggangkan kakiku ke lantai. Aku menelpon Ino setelah menelpon kakekku sebentar dan mengabarkan bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut dengannya dengan telpon rumah keluarga Uchiha, ya.. aku tidak punya ponsel, kakek-nenekku tidak mengizinkanku menggunakan ponsel. "Aku rasa nenekku merasa sekarang bukan tahun dua ribu lima, melainkan 1960." Sergahku.

Aku mendesah, "kau ada di mana?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bandara, kami baru saja akan ke Okinawa." Ia terdengar senang, "kami berharap kau ada di sini juga Sakura." Nada bersalahnya lagi.

Aku tertawa. "sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa mengabaikan perintah nenekku." Jeda sejenak, "bersenang-senanglah, jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku."

"Tentu saja." sergahnya, dan aku mendengar suara Sai memanggil Ino. Ino menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menjawab panggilan kekasihnya, lalu "Maaf Sakura, aku harus segera pergi. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga Ino, jangan lupa minum pil kontrasepsi." Kataku. "aku belum mau punya keponakan." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sial kau Sakura!." omelnya, aku hanya bergumam lalu ia melanjutkan, "berhenti bicara tidak-tidak dan keluarlah! Kau harus mencari pasangan atau kau akan menjomblo seumur hidup. Kau butuh asupan seks agar ucapan dan perbuatanmu lurus lagi." balasnya "ini musim panas terakhirmu sebagai siswa sekolah, pe-ra-wan!"

Aku tertawa, dia memang benar-benar sahabatku. Tidak aka nada yang bicara seblak-blakan itu kecuali dia, "Sialan kau Ino, asal kau tahu, aku akan mengangkangkan kakiku untuk laki-laki yang aku nikahi nanti!"

"Terserah. Tapi, kupegang kata-katamu."

"Aku menyayangimu Ino." Lalu aku menutup telpon.

Aku beranjak dari tempat telpon ke ruang televisi dan bergabung dengan bibi Mikoto yang sedang menonton drama sambil mencomoti kue kering yang tadi kami buat. Seharian ini aku bersenang-senang dengan membantu bibi Mikoto membersihkan rumah, membuat kue, dan menelpon Ino serta kakekku. Acara menontonku aku tunda karena drama yang sedang diputar sendang seru-serunya.

Aku duduk di samping bibi Mikoto dan brjonsentrasi selama beberapa menit untuk menonton, saat jeda komersil, bibi Mikoto beranjak dari sofa empuk ini dan berlari kea rah dapur. Sambil menonton deretan iklan di televise, aku kembali teringat Ino. Jujur, aku sangat iri dengannya, di usia dua puluh, ia sudah mendapatkan kekasih yang seksi dan baik hati. Dia juga sudah mencicipi ciuman pertama bahkan dia sudah sering berhubungan seks. Sedangkan aku? Aku pernah merasakan memiliki kekasih saat SMP tapi hubungan kami hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari karena setelah itu ayahku akan menghampiri pacarku dan mengomelinya habis-haisan karena berani mendekati putrinya. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berani mengajakku kencan karena takut pada ayahku. Maka dari itu, meskipun beberapa kali pacaran, aku tidak pernah merasan cinta yang sebenarnya apalagi ciuman, apalagi seks, yang ada saat para pria itu ingin menciumku, ayahku datang dan memenggal kepalanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memfokuskan mataku pada layar televisi.

Iklan berganti dengan lanjutan drama yang terpotong. Bibi Mikoto sudah berada di sampingku lagi anpa aku sadar kehadirannya ketika datang. Selama drama berlangsung tidak ada yang bersuara di antara kami, mata dan pikiran kami hanya tertuju pada televisi. Sampai satu menit kemudian aku mengeluarkan suara,

"Ieuh!" aku bergedik jijik melihat adegan kacangan di depan sana, apa semua drama romantis harus berakhir dengan ciuman? Dasar sutradara dan penulis bodoh, adegan seperi itu sedah ketinggalan jaman, coba mereka ganti dengan adegan romantis lainnya.

"Ya kau benar. Ieuh!" Kata bibi Mikoto. "apa mereka tidak bosan melakukan adegan itu hampir di setiap drama?" Oke, aku bau tahu jika ibu dari dua anak laki-laki super kece ini sangat menyukai drama televisi dan dia rela menunda pekerjaannya hanya untuk menonton drama. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap bibi Mibi Mikoto lalu tertawa, "jangan begitu, pasti bibi dan paman dulu juga seperti itu kan?" tanyaku lebih kepada menggoda sebenarnya. Aku tiba-tiba penasaran bagaimana paman Fugaku yang kaku itu bisa bertekuk lutut oleh bibik Mikoto yang ramah dan periang.

Bibi Mikoto tertawa, "tentu saja tidak. suamiku itu bukan tipe laki-laki romantis seperti yang ada di drama kacangan ini. Mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan untuk keperluan rating saja. Pada kenyataanya, hanya sepuluh persen saja spesies laki-laki yang romantis di dalam kehidupan nyata, tiga puluh persennya biasa saja, sisanya sama sekali tidak. Fugaku termasuk ke dalam enam puluh persen sisanya. Kau tahu, dia sangat kaku dan mengerikan dulu" Katanya. Aku percaya, karena memang wajah ayah Sasuke sangat mengerikan dan hampir tidak pernah bicara. Persis seperti anak bungsunya.

"Lalu, kenapa bibi bisa jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyaku. Menurutku, tipe pria seperti Sasuke dan ayahnya adalah tipa yang dihindari oleh banyak wanita.

"Entahlah. Kami disatukan dalam satu kelmpok bersama saat SMA dan setelah itu kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saat dia baru lulus pendidikan kepolisiannya, dia melamarku lalu kami menikah." Jelasnya,

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Bibi Mikoto mengangguk, "memang seperti apa menurutmu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Mana aku tahu apa itu cinta jika sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakannya. Bahkan aku berkencan dengan mantan pacarku saja itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, dia menyatkan cinta, dan aku menerimanya. Selesai.

"Cinta itu sederhana, hanya kau sendiri yang memperumitnya." Aku menatapnya bingung, "saat kau berhadaan dengan seseorang dan kau selalu menginginkannya tetap di sampingmu, dan kau merasa kacau ketika dia tidak ada serta jantungmu bekerja tidak karuan saat matanya menatapmu, selamat, kau telah jatuh cinta!" bibi Mikoto menggigit kue kering yang diambil dari toples di pangkuannya lalu mengedipkan matanya padaku, sedetik kemudian dia kembali fokus pada layar televisi.

Hari-hari terakhir liburan musim panasku hanya kulalui dengan duduk di depan televisi atau menjalani hukuman menghafal nama-nama penyakit karena aku selalu berkedapatan sedang menonton film dan bermalas-malasan oleh nenekku. Padahal itu semua adalah kesalahannya melarangku pergi bersenang-senang. Hari ini hari minggu dan hari terakhirku liburan. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di kamarku sambil mendengarkan radio dan bersenandung jika lagu yang kusuka diputar.

"Sakura..."

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan menghampiri bibi Mikoto di luar. "Ya, bibi?" Kataku.

"Barusan nenekmu menelpon, katanya dia meninggalkan jas lab-nya dan dia memintamu untuk membawakannya ke rumah sakit."

Aku terdiam. Sial. Aku benci rumah sakit. Aku tersenyum pada bibi mikoto menyamarkan kebencianku mendengar kata rumah sakit.

"Dia bilang cepat." Katanya dengan tegas. _Damn!_

Tiga puluh menit kemudian aku sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Perjalanan ke sini membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan, karena rumah keluarga Uchiha yang berada di pinggir kota, dan aku harus naik bus agar tiba di rumah sakit secepat kilat.

Aku memasag masker di wajahku dan menghela nafasku berkali-kali sambil menguatkan tekadku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Saat tiba di depan pintu masuk, aku mengatur nafasku beberapa kali untuk mengantisipasi agar aku tidak pingsan saat mencium bau rumah sakit yang aneh. Lalu dengan mantap aku berjalan dengan cepat hampir seperti berlari.

Nafasku terengah saat tiba di depan resepsionis dan langsung menanyakan ruangan nenekku. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke ruangan yang ditunjuk resepsionis tadi dan memandang lurus ke depan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Setelah bersusah payah mencari ruangan dengan kondisi yang agak gemetaran, akhirnya aku tiba di depan ruangan nenekku. Aku tidak memeriksanya lagi karena tertera nama nenekku di pintu ruang kerjanya. Aku menghela nafas, lalu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, aku memutar knop dan masuk.

Dan, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dalam waktu sedetik, tubuhku yang gemataran sejak tadi berubah menjadi es. Tas tangan yang berisi jas lab nenekku dan makan siang dari bibi Mikoto jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi nyaring dan membuat nenekku menatapku. Seketika aktifitasnya terhenti dan ia dengan cepat ia mendorong laki-laki dihadapannya dan turun dari meja, dengan gerkan cepat ia merapikan roknya dan menata rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Aku menatap laki-laki yang sedang tergesa-gesa mengenakan celananya dengan pandangan jijik, lalu kembali menatap nenekku dengan tatapan yang sama. Aku tidak menyangka nenekku akan melakukan hal seperti ini, aku tahu hubungan kakek dan nenekku sangat rumit, tapi ini….

Nafasku berhembus tidak teratur karena emosi, aku memandang nenekku dengan tatapan membunuh, nenek menghampiriku, tidak ada rasa bersalah dalam wajahnya dan itu membuatku semakin emosi.

"Sakura..." suaranya tenang dan itu membuatku jengkel.

Aku memandang nenek dengan tatapan benci sekaligus jijik, dia melarangku ini itu, menyuruhku ini itu, dan aku mematuhinya walaupun dengan perasaan jengkel. Oh tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan? Dia melakukan apapun sesukanya, melakukan seks, di ruang kerja? "jangan... jangan mendekat." Aku mundur perlahan, tatapan nenekku memohon tapi aku cukup terkejut akan hal ini, aku membalikkan badan dan pergi pergi begitu saja. Aku benci rumah sakit.

Hari ini benar-benar kacau! Setelah aku memeregoki nenekku sedang berhubungan seks dengan pria-entah siapa itu, aku keluar rumah sakit tanpa gemetaran dan melangkahkan kakiku entah kemana. Perasaanku berkecamuk dari marah, kesal, sampai benci. Aku benci nenekku. Aku sangat benci. Dia selalu melarangku, mabuk, pergi ke pesta, bahkan mungkin melarangku berhubungan seks dengan sembarang pria. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak adil!

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa lelah, dan aku menghentikan langkahku karena kakiku mulai terasa ngilu. Aku menyeret kakiku dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasku agar stabil. Langit sudah gelap saat aku membuka mata, berapa lama aku jalan? Setahuku hari masih cerah saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kita putus." Kata sebuah suara. Aku membuka mataku dan mencari sumber suara. Suara itu tidak asing bagiku. Kepalaku mengitari sekitar, dan aku baru sadar aku berada di sebuah taman. Aku kembali memfokuskan pendengaranku mencari sumber suara.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi Sasuke, jadi ayo kita akhiri ini, dan jangan bertemu lagi." Katanya santai.

Sasuke? aku memutar kepalaku saat mendengar kata 'Sasuke' dan mataku berhenti saat melihat sepasang orang sedang berdiri, yang satu wanita berambut merah panjang dengan rok super ketat dan yang satu pria dengan jins dan kaus. Ya dia Sasuke dan…Tunggu, dia kan... si Jalang Merah yang pernah berkelahi denganku. Ya ampun, dunia sempit sekali. Sepertinya aku sudah berjalan jauh beribu-ribu kilometer tapi kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke—dan si jalang Merah itu tentunya. Ya Tuhan, apa doaku kurang hingga aku selalu bertemu mereka?

Sesial-sialnya aku bertemu mereka, aku tetap tidak meninggalkan tatapanku dari sana. Mataku enggan beranjak. Sepertinya tuhan juga menciptakan aku untuk menyaksikkan berbagai drama baik iu drama televise, film, bahkan yang langsung sekalipun.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jins, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas seperti apa ekspresinya karena dia sedang membelakangiku sekarang, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, aku menyaksikan si jalangmengayunkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke. Oh tuhan! Secara otomatis aku mendekap mulutku seraya untuk menahan teriakanku. Sasuke di tampar! Oke satu sisi aku ingin ada orang yang melalukan itu pada makluk es seperti dia, satu sisi aku kasihan pria setampan dia harus dipermaukan oleh jalang murahan seperti Dia!

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berbalik—dan entah kenapa matanya bisa tepat mengarah padaku. Oh Tuhan! Pertama, Sasuke manaikkan sebelah alisnya, mungkin dia heran kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, kedua, dia berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin yang menyakitkan. Aku memejamkan mataku, gambaran Sasuke yang mengajariku matematika tempo hari menghilang. Tuhan, aku ingin punya kekuatan menghilang sekarang juga, aku belum ingin mati.

Suara desahan membuatku membuka mata. Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku karena yang pertama kulihat adalah tubuh Sasuke yang duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku ingin protes pada Tuhan tapi kuurungkan, tidak ada gunanya juga. Aku memutar tubuhku ke posisi normal. Aku menatap Sasuke sejenak, dia terlihat tenang dan datar seperti biasa, tapi aku menangkap sesuatu yang lain, wajah datarnya menyiratkan dia sedang patah hati. Wow. Oke, aggap saja tebakanku salah, tapi sungguh wajah datarnya berbeda kali ini.

"Aku ingin mabuk." Katanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjapkan mata pura-pura tidak memperhaikannya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku menunggu respon dariku. Dan secara mengejutkan, jantungku terasa seperti tersengat listrik dan aku butuh pasokan udara ke paru-paruku. Kenapa bisa begini? Dia kan cuma menatapmu, kau bahkan selalu menatapnya. Ada yang beres denganmu, Sakura.

Sasuke memanggil namaku dan aku tersentak ke dalam realita. "kau ingin mabuk bersamaku? Aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk sendirian."

Aku terdiam selama sepuluh detik dan kemudian menyetujui ajakannya setelah mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit tadi. sialan! Aku menatap Sasuke, "ayo kita rayakan perasaan apapun yang sedang kita alami." Kataku tegas. Persetan dengan semua larangan nenekku. Aku ingin mabuk mala mini, kalau bisa sampai aku lupa jika aku sedang mabuk.

Setengah jam kemudian aku dan Sasuke duduk di atas rumput yang ada di sekitar air mancur yang mati dengan sepelastik penuh es krim. Awalnya aku ingin mengikuti saran Sasuke untuk mabuk-mabukan, tapi setelah tiba di toko dan melihat es krim, aku langsung lupa dengan tujuan awal kami.

"Kita datang ke sini untuk mabuk, Sakura." Kata Sasuke saat melihatku mengambil es krim dengan brutal.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kalau kau mau mabuk, silahkan ambil bir di rak sebelah sana." Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah rak minuman keras. "tapi pastikan kau tidak mabuk berat, tubuhku sangat kencil dan tidak bisa menggendongmu sampai rumah." Kataku. Dia mendesah lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Aku mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan ke kasir dengan es krim yang entah ada berapa.

Dua detik kemudian, setumpuk es krim yang tak kalah banyaknya dariku tumpa ruah di meja kasir. Aku mendongakkan kepala melihat siapa yang mengambil es krim seberutal itu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana jinsnya. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Berubah pikiran, Uchiha- _san_?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu lalu mendorong es krim yang diambil Sasuke agar tercampur dengan milikku. "tolong satukan dengan punyaku ya." Kataku, aku menyunggingkan senyum sejuta arti pada sasuke "pria ini yang bayar." Kataku lalu keluar supermarket sebelum Sasuke murka.

"Jadi?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Sasuke membuka es krim kesekiannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Hening.

Aku mengambil es krim lagi dan menyobek bungkusannya. Aku memasukkan es krim kemulut sambil menatap Sasuke. Jujur aku penasaran kenapa tadi ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si Jalang sialan itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi kata-kata si jalang tadi itu membuatu tidak bisa menghentikan telingaku untuk menambah informs baru." Kataku. Sasuke tetap diam dalam dan menikmati es krimnya.

"Patah hati memang tidak menyenagkan, tapi ya harus dijalani. Itu bagian dari kehidupan, kau tidak bisa mengutak-atiknya sesuka hatimu." Jelasanku seperti orang bijak.

"Aku tidak patah hati."

"Wajahmu berkata seperti itu." Kataku.

"Aku merasa senang putus dengan wanita seperti itu, dia selalu merepotkan, manja, dan seenaknya saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak putus dengannya sejak dulu?"

"Dia selalu menangis meraung-raung dan mengikutiku seperti stalker jika aku berkata putus, dan itu sedikit membuatku frustasi. Tapi untunglah mulai hari ini dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi."

Aku mengangguk, "tapi kenapa kau terlihat kacau seperti orang patah hati?"

"Aku begitu karena aku tidak terima dia berlaku seperti itu padaku, apalagi di tempat umum, mau ditaruh di mana wajahku ini huh?" ia mendesah, "andai aku tidak ingat pesan ibuku utuk tidak menyakii wanita, sudah kubalas tamparannya tadi." Sasuke mengambil es krimnya dan merobek plastiknya dengan kesal.

Aku mengikuti gerakannya. Kami terdiam menatap air mancur di depan kami sambil sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "aku melihat nenekku berhubungan seks di ruang kerjanya." Sasuke menoleh padaku dan memandangku dengan tatapan 'tentu saja, dia kan punya suami', aku mendesah, "bukan dengan kakekku... tapi, dengan orang lain." Kataku,

Dia merobek es krim terakhir di dalam kantung dan kembali menyimak ceritaku, "Aku tahu hubungan mereka sedang rumit dan aku juga tahu mereka sering bersama orang lain, tapi... melihatnya secara langsung rasanya seperti… seperti.. entahlah." aku mendesah lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya, aku memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku benci nenekku." Kataku.

"Aku benci Karin."

"Aku juga membencinya." Kataku, lalu teringat kejadian tepo hari, Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya, "Si Jalang Merah itu menjambak rambutku." Jelasku. Lalu hening.

Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke membereskan sampah es krim kami dan berdiri. Aku mengikutinya berdiri, Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu. Aku mengikuti gerakannya, namun, baru selangkah pendengaranku menangkap suara air yang di semburkan. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati lampu-lampu di dekat air mancur menyala satu persatu dan air keluar dari jalanan berbatu di sekeliling air mancur. Aku terpana. Indah. Sangat indah. Tanpa sadar langkah kakiku berbelok ke arah semburan air tersebut.

Aku mengikuti arah air yang menyembur ke luar dan membiarkannya membasahi pakaianku. Kadang aku menunggu lubang mana yang akan menyemburkan air selanjutnya. Dalam sekejap, aku tertawa dan bermain-main dengan air seperti orang gila. Sasuke tiba di sampingku beberapa menit kemudian saat semua air berhenti menyembur keluar.

"Apa yang kalu lakukan?" tanyanya. Ia berdiri di hadapanku sambil menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kantung sampah es krim kami sudah tidak ada.

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memangnya-kau-tidak lihat?. Dia mendesah dan mengajakku keluar tapi aku menolaknya. "aku masih mau main." Kataku "tubuhku masih panas mengingat adegan seks nenekku."

"Itu cuma seks Sakura, semua orang melakukannya." Katanya seolah-olah ini bukan masalah besar.

"Ya, jika nenekku melakukannya dengan kakekku, bukan dengan orang lain." Kataku jengkel, aku kira dia berada di pihakku.

Sasuke mendesah, "terserah kau saja." Ia berbalik meninggalkanku, tapi...

BYUR! Air menyembur tepat di depannya dan membuat kaus tengkoraknya basah. Dia terdiam dan aku bisa melihat dia mengeram kesal. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Tapi, tawaku yang seperti orang gila dihentikan oleh semburan air yang menyerang wajahku. Sasuke balas menertawaiku tanpa henti. Aku mengerutkan kening tidak terima jika Sasuke menertawaiku, dengan gerakan cepat, aku berlari menerjangnya sambil berteriak. Tapi gerakannya lebih lincah dan ia berlari untuk menghindari seranganku. Setelah sekian lama mengejar Sasuke yang sangat lincah itu, akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku mendudukkan bokongku di sela-sela lubang air sambil terengah-engah, lalu mendongak melihat sasuke juga sama lelahnya denganku.

Hening.

Kami masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara sirine dan detak jam yang sangat kencang. Aku beranjak dari tempatku lalu berdiri menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Mari kita hitung mundur, sepuluh... sembilan... delapan..."

Aku menatap sasuke lagi, dan sama seperti tadi, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tiga." kata suara entah dari mana.

"Dua."

"Satu."

BYUR!

Air mancur menyembur ke luar disertai pertunjukkan lampu seperti yang ada di Las Vegas. Aku terperangah dan takjub. Aku tidak tahu jika di Konoha ada tempat seperti ini. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum senang, lalu aku menoleh menatap Sasuke, sepertinya ia sama terkejutnya denganku, lalu, ia menoleh ke arahku. Sesaat mata kami bertemu dan entah kenapa tubuhku menjadi kaku. Kami lama bertatapan sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran di kakiku, aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat sepatu putihkuu, tapi belum sempat aku menerka-nerka ada apa, kakiku terangkat oleh semburan air dan tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku terhuyung dan...

BRUK! Aku sudah berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Wajahku hanya terpaut lima senti dari wajahnya. Dalam keadaan ini aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri di mata Sasuke yang sangat hitam dan indah, beberapa bulan berhadapan dengannya, ini pertamakalinya aku melihat mata hitamnya itu. Si jalang Merah itu pasti tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat mata indah ini lagi. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tapi, tunggu, Apa? Aku mengerjapkan mataku. aku bilang apa barusan? Tidak.. tidak... aku pasti mabuk. Ya, aku bisa mabuk karena apa saja, ya, aku pasti sudah hilang akal karena mabuk. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mabuk? Tidak, Aku bahkan tidak minum, aku hanya makan es krim! Aku memandang mata itu sekali lagi, dan aku tidak mau berpaling.

"Kau sangat berat."

Aku mengerjap, lalu aku beranjak dari tubuhnya sambil bergumam maaf dan sedikit salah tingkah. Aku pasti terlihat tolol sekarang. Sasuke tidak beranjak dari posisinya, ia menyilangkan tangannya di bawah kepala dan menatap langit, aku mengikuti arah pandangnya sejenak lalu, membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Air mancur sudah berhenti, begitu pula semburan air. Aku menatap bintang-bintang banyak bertaburan di langit. Sangat jarang aku bisa melihat bintang di tengah kota seperti ini.

"Itu huruf W." Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah rasi bintang.

Sasuke mendengus, "itu bukan W, Itu Cassiopeia. Bintang timur." Katanya.

"W"

"Cassiopeia."

Dan kami terus berdebat tentang rasi bintang itu sampai lupa akan tubuh kami yang sama-sama basah dan kejadian menyebalkan yang kami alami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf update lamaaa sekali, saya sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan di dunia nyata. Terimakasih yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review. Mungkin untuk yang bosan karena FF ini sama dengan yang kemarin, maaf, tapi ceritanya agak saya ganti kok biar lebih greget. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yang saya tidak tahu kapan updatenya, mohon bersabar…. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

five

 **Sasuke**

"TEME!"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan memasang wajah sesangar mungkin. "ada apa!?" Aku memandang sahabat berambut kuningku, aku harap tatapanku menyeramkan.

Naruto memandangku dengan wajah tak berdosanya, cengiran khas super model pria kacangan yang melebar hingga aku tidak bisa membedakan antara wajah dan mulutnya. Aku mendecakkan sebelah tanganku di pinggang kanan dengan buku tebal kitab suci perhukuman sebagai pemisah. Dia belum mau membuka suara, tapi aku sudah bisa menebak jika ada sesuatu yang penting atau bahkan tidak sama sekali yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia mau jauh-jauh datang ke fakultasku yang katanya berada diujung dunia ini.

Naruto menyimetriskan bibirnya, "Lihat ini, Teme!" ia menyodorkan sebuah brosur padaku yang dalam sedetik sudah berpindah tangan.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku, mataku melihat kata-kata yang tertera di dalam brosur itu, di sana tertulis dengan sangat besar dan jelas 'Pesta Akhir Musim Panas'. Benar bukan, apa kataku, Naruto tidak mungkin datang jauh-jauh ke kampusku untuk sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya sumringah dan kali ini dia membawa kabar buruk untukku.

"Kau itu jenius tapi bodoh ya... kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu, huh?" dia tampak kesal dan merampas brosur itu dari tanganku dan mengatakan, "pesta musim panas, Teme! Pesta!" katanya penuh semangat, "kau belum punya tempat untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu bukan?" aku mengerutkan dahi, "jangan bilang kau lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunmu, Teme." Dia tampak semakin kesal.

Aku melirik arlojiku. Ya bahkan aku benar-benar lupa dengan hari lahirku sendiri.

"Tentu aku tidak lupa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk merayakannya, jadi lupakan saja." Aku memasang wajah datarku.

Naruto menatapku jengkel, "tidak bisa!" katanya sambil berdecak pinggang, "kau hanya berulang tahu satu tahun sekali dan kita harus merayakannya, kita selalu merayakannya." ia berhenti sejenak, "dan kita sudah lama sekali tidak berpesta!" katanya bersemangat, dan aku yakin suaranya yang kencang ini bisa menghancurkan bagunan fakultas bergaya modern ini. "kau harus ikut Teme! Kau bintang utamanya!" katanya.

"Tidak." Aku memukul kepalanya dengan kitab hukumku, "kau tidak lihat ini? tugasku menumpuk!". Naruto meringis kesakitan. Dan ya, tugas sebagai mahasiswa hukum tidak pernah ada habisnya dan pesta hanya akan menghambat waktu senggangku sebelum _deadline_.

Naruto tetap memandangku tidak senang, dalam hitungan sepuluh detik wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti anak kucing yang ingin meminta makan pada majikannya. Hah! Memang dia pikir aku akan luluh dengan wajah bodoh yang sering ia gunakan untuk merayu wanita itu. Aku tetap menjawab tidak.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita sudah lama tidak berpesta." katanya, "lagipula momennya sangat pas, kau berulang tahun dan baru putus dengan si Karin itu." Ia mendesah, "bersenang-senanglah dan lupakan masalahmu dan.." ia melirik tumpukan buku dan kertas bendel yang kubawa, "penelitianmu itu. kau bisa mengerjakannya kapan saja. Tidak seperti ulang tahunmu."

Huh, memang dia mau bertanggung jawab jika aku mabuk dan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku tepat pada waktunya. Memangnya dia mau menanggung jika aku tidak bisa lulus tahun depan? "sudah kukatakan tidak Dobe. Kau dan Shikamaru saja, atau ajak yang lain. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi." Aku menghela nafasku lalu memutar tubuh untuk melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda tadi.

"Oh ayolah! Ini pesta terakhir kita sebagai mahasiswa, kau tahu?" Naruto mengikuti langkahku. Dia belum menyerah juga. Dasar keras kepala. Jika dia bukan sahabatku sejak dulu, sudah kucincang dia karena menyita waktuku.

"Tidak Naruto."aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku, sengaja kupercepat agar aku cepat tiba di parkiran. Naruto tetap merajuk dan itu membuatku geli ditambah kini dia mengambil kitabku dan merangkul tanganku. Oh Tuhan…. Kuhentikan langkahku secara tiba-tiba. Ku lepaskan kaitan tangannya dan menatapnya garang. "dengar, aku tidak mau pergi ke pesta itu, terserah jika kau mu pergi cukup pergi sendiri, ada banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan, dan ini menyangkut masa depanku. Kau mengerti!?" ya, perhatianku beberapa waktu ini selalu teralihkan pada banyak hal, "oh, dan satu lagi, berhenti bertindak seperti itu. Kau membuatku tampak seperti penyuka sesama jenis."

Naruto tampak tidak perduli dengan perkataanku, dan begitujuga sebaliknya. Kali ini tugas Sarutobi- _sensei_ jauh lebih penting daripada pesta bahkan ulang tahunku sendiri. Aku mengambil kitabku dari tangan Naruto dan pergi.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuatmu datang malam ini Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat. Aku menggelengkan kepala tidak perduli. Coba saja!

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk kesayanganku. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk menutupi mataku yang kucoba untuk tertutup. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir tidak seenak dugaanku sebelumnya. Aku pikir jika aku berhasil menuntaskan semua SKS-ku dalam waktu singkat aku bisa berleha-leha diakhir tahun kuliahku, tapi lihat hari-hariku penuh dengan rancangan penelitian untuk tugas akhir, apalagi aku mendapat pembimbing yang sangat kejam.

Tubuhku mulai merasa ringan dan aku mulai merasa mengantuk secepat yang aku prediksi sebelumya. Tidur sebentar lalu lanjutkan tugas Asuma Sensei.

"BIBI!"

Suara teriakan membuat tubuhku yang hampir tersentuh alam bawah sadar kembali tersentak ke alam nyata. Mataku kembali terbuka dan jantungku berdegup kencang karena tersentak.

Sakura.

Kenapa lagi sih gadis itu? Apa dia tidak tahu aku butuh tidur sekarang juga! Aku mengeram kesal sambil memijit pelipisku yang terasa pusing akibat tidur yang terganggu. Aku juga mengatur nafasku agar bisa kembali rileks. Tenanglah Sasuke, jangan pikirkan gadis pembawa masalah itu, tidurlah, kau butuh tidur.

Aku merebahkan kembali tubuhku di tempat tidur dan mencoba memejamkan mataku lagi. Gagal. Suara Sakura di lantai bawah semakin kencang dan aku yakin suaranya terdengar di seantero Konoha. Aku mengeram frustasi dan menarik tubuhku berdiri, mengambil sebindel bukuku lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Sakura harus berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Lupakan soal tidur Sasuke.

"Bibi, aku tidak terlihat aneh kan?" Sakura berkata sambil berputar-putar di depan kaca di samping tangga memastikan tidak ada noda apapun yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku di ujung tangga untuk melihat, ibuku menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis aneh itu. Kedua tangannya perlahan melepaskan entah apa yang ada hampir di seluruh rambutnya. Aku mendesah sambil melihat dua wanita di depanku.

Aku mendesah, jadi hanya karena rambut yang entah diapakan itu dia mengganggu tidurku? Aku memeluk bukuku di depan dada sambil memperhatikan.

"Hai Sasuke- _san,_ bagaimana, aku cantik kan?" katanya dengan senyum sumringah ke arahku sambil memutar bubuhnya dan membuat ibuku kelimpungan.

Aku memperhatikannya dari atas-ke bawah beberapa kali. _Well_ , tidak terlalu buruk. Dia terlihat imut dan berbeda?. Oh, jangan salah paham, jika kau biasa melihat penampilan Sakura yang hanya dengan seragam sekolah, rambut agak berantakan dan hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana olahraga kau pasti akan berkata sama sertiku, aku jamin. Tapi, kenapa tumben sekali dia berdandan aneh begitu dan kenapa gadis ini memakai seragam sekolah untuk musim dingin, apa dia tidak sadar jika sekarang masih musim panas?

"Sasuke- _san_ , bagaimana?" aku kembali menatap wajahnya, Sakura menunggu jawabanku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu pura-pura tidak perduli, ya tidak mungkin kan aku bilang 'hei kau terlihat imut sekali' padanya. Harga diri juga diperlukan untuk memuji dan akan terasa aneh jika kami orang yang tidak pernah akur saling memunji. Sakura tidak puas dengan reaksiku, jadi kukatakan rambut merah mudanya itu seperti sarang burung dan ia langsung menatapku galak sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Kau menyebalkan!" katanya, lalu kembali menatap cermin.

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di sofa di depan televisi. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan masih tampak terang benerang di luar sana. Udara juga masih terasa panas walaupun AC di ruangan ini sudah menyala dalam suhu sedingin mungkin.

Aku membuat tubuhku nyaman lalu membuka bukuku. Lebih baik kukerjakan tugas daripada harus melihat Sakua yang sedang membuat dirinya makin aneh. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar beberapa buku yang kubawa dari kamar dan sesekali menulis di catatan kecilku. Inderaku kini hanya berfokus pada catatan dan buku hokum.

"Kau sedang apa?" gerakankan tanganku terhenti, "buku kitab hokum pidana Konoha?" suara Sakura terdengar heran, "Kau mahasiswa jurusan hukum?" aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura dengan rambut seperti sarang burung yang sempurna. "keren! Kau akan jadi pengacara? Hakim? Atau notaris?" ia terus mencerocos.

"Kau ingin berternak sesuatu di rambutmu?" kataku, aku lupa apa yan dikatakannya tadi, rambutnya mengalihkan pikiranku. ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, "jika kau ingin berternak burung, tolong cari tempat lain selain rambutmu. Kau membuat aparat hukum pusing memikirkan undang-undang perizinan usaha di tubuh." Jelasku.

Alis Sakura mengkerut dan matanya menyipit. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melayangkat sebuah tongkat dari tangan kirinya lalu memukul lenganku. Sontak aku berteriak kencang.

"Itu akibatnya jika berani menghinaku." Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Aku berdecih, "lihat saja dirimu di cermin, kau benar-bena terlihat aneh." Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjuknya dengan pulpen yang kugenggam, "rambut sarang burung, baju musim dingin… kau tampak aneh. Mana ada yang berpakaian seperti itu di musim panas?"

Wajah cemberutnya berubah menjadi sedikit brsahabat mendengar ucapanku, dan dengan mudah ia terseyum lebar. Selain mabuk matematika ternyata perasaannya mudah berubah-ubah dan itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Coba tebak aku akan kemana?" tanyanya bersemangat. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "aku akan ke pesta Sasuke- _san_!" ia mengangkat kedua tangan kemudian bertepuk tangan lalu menatapku senang, "ini pesta pertamaku!" Sakura menarik tanganku agar terbangun lalu mengguncang tubuhku sampai buku dpangkuanku terjatuh dan aku merasa sedikit mual. "pesta! Yuhu!" teriaknya. Ia melepaskan guncangannya di tubuhku dan bertepuk tangan gembira, tapi itu hanya sedetik sebelum ia mengguncang tubuhku lagi. Aku benar-benar mual sekarang. Aku mencengkram lengannya dan memandangnya, aku harap mataku bisa mengeluarkan pisau agar bisa menusuk jantungnya. Dia terdiam lalu meminta maaf. Aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhku ke sofa.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." Katanya lalu tertawa.

Ya, ya, ya. Terserah. Gumamku dalam hati. Aku memunguti bukuku yang berserakan di lantai akibat ulahnya.

"Kau tahu, saking bersemangatnya aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dan jantungku berdebar-debar!" ia menarik sebelah tanganku ke atas dadanya. Dan aku merasakan tubuhku membatu saat itu juga. Aku memandang tanganku yang mendarat tepat di dadanya yang... terasa pas di tanganku, dan entah kenapa otakku memerintahkan agar aku meremasnya. _Shit!_ "bisa kau rasakan..?" kata Sakura, tentu saja gumamku dalam hati. Tidak! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba menarik tanganku, "cepat kan? Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat bukan?" katanya sambil menahan tanganku agar beranjak lalu menghempaskannya sedetik kemudian. Aku menghela nafas lega. Gadis ini gila! Kenapa tingkah lakunya tidak pernah terlihat sedikit normal barang sekali saja? Dia harus segera diperiksa oleh neneknya, tidak, dia lebih cocok langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa!

"Aku tidak terlihat aneh kan?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas. "tentu saja kau aneh." Kataku, dia bergerak gelisah meraba seluruh tubuhnya mencari-cari hal yang aneh itu, "mana ada yang pergi ke pesta dengan pakaian seperti itu?" kataku, lalu melanjutkan "seragam sekolah? Di musim panas? Yang benar saja! Yang ada kau akan pingsan karena kepanasan." Aku menunjuk rambutnya, "dan ini, rambut apa ini? kau akan membuat semua orang ketakutan."

Ia memukul tanganku. Sialan. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan, tapi dia juga menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. Kami beradu tatapan sengit.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuatku senang sekali saja?" ia berdecak pinggang, "aku akan pergi ke pesta kostum dan ini satu-satunya kostum terbaikku yang ada di lemari. Dan berhubung ini pesta pertamaku, aku harus tampil berkesan!" Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya yang seperti sarang burung ke sofa, "lagipula, kostumku tidak aneh. Ini kostum penyihir paling cerdas sedunia tahu!" Penyihir cerdas? Penyihir itu berpakaian serba hitam dan topi hitam, bukan seragam sekolah! Dan mana ada penyihir cerdas? Setauku semua penyihir itu menyeramkan dan licik. Gerutuku dalam hati. "kau tahu _Harry Potter_? Aku adalah penyihir cerdas dan cantik, Hermione Granger!" Oh, itu... "bagaimana? Aku tidak kalah cantik dengan Emma Watson kan?"

Kuperhatikan dia dari atas ke bawah. Ya, tidak buruk lah, setidaknya dia lebih baik dari Sakura yang biasanya hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek belel. "Kau terlihat seperti sarang burung!" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan Sakura berteriak sambil memukul tanganku dengan tongkatnya agar aku berhenti.

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau membuat karyaku berantakan." Kata ibuku dengan nada mengancam. Aku mengangkat tanganku menjauhi rambut sarang burung Sakura (yang sebenarnya tak terlalu tampak seperti itu) dan kembali ke posisi semula. Ibuku memeriksa kembali dandanan Sakura dan tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. "Sasuke, kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak ikut pestanya? Sakura bilang pestanya di kampusmu." Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibuku. Ibuku mulai mengoceh aku yang suka sekali pesta sejak SMA dan dia tidak menyukainya, "tapi karena dia tidak pernah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, jadi aku mengijinkannya saja." Ia tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Bukankah kau tidak boleh pergi ke pesta oleh nenekmu?" aku tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata nenek Sakura yang itu. Sakura memandangku tidak senang.

"Jangan merusak _mood-_ ku Sasuke- _san_..." ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu, "Itu pasti Ino." Kata Sakura, ia menghilang sesaat.

"Kau tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru, Sasuke?" Tanya ibuku.

"Aku terlalu tua untuk merayakan ulang tahun, bu. Lagipula tugasku banyak." Aku menunjuk buku-buku yang berserakan di sofa dan lantai.

Sakura dan temannya yang berpakaian seperti Marlin Monroe masuk dan menyapa ibuku, si Marlyn Monroe memperkenalkan diri sejenak lalu berpamitan.

Ibuku mengecup pipi Sakura dan menyuruhnya berhati-hati dan pulang sebelum pukul seuluh malam. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah lenyap dari pandangan mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur lagi, tapi detik berikutnya aku membuka mataku karena merasakan kecupan di pipiku. Ibuku tersenyum,

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke. Kau mau ibu buatkan sesuatu?" aku berterimaksih lalu memeluk ibuku.

"Aku hanya butuh kasur untuk tidur." Jika bisa. Karena Sakura aku jadi mengerjakan tuga bukannya tidur.

"Ya kau benar, wajahmu tidak enak dilihat." Ibu mengelus singkat pipiku lalu pergi ke dapur. Aku beranjak dari sofa untuk kembali ke kamarku dan tidur. Tapi, baru dua anak tangga yang kuinjak, aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dari saku dan membuka flapnya. Satu pesan dari Naruto,

 _From : Naruto Uzumaki_

 _To : Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Subject : -_

 _Masih berniat tidak datang ke sini?_

foto~

 _Akan kusebarkan ke seantero kampus jika kau berani tidak datang ^o^_

Aku mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya melihat e-mail yang dikirim oleh Naruto, sial!

Sepuluh detik setelah aku mengumpat, Naruto menelponku dan aku segera menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkannya di telinga, "sampai ketemu nanti dan pastikan kau memakai kostum yang bagus." Katanya dengan nada penuh kemenangan, sebelum aku bersuara dia sudah melanjutkan, "Sudah ku bilang, aku akan membuatmu datang Teme!" sambungan terputus.

Brengsek!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Hii, maaf sudah lama tidak update. Terima kasih sudah baca sampai chapter ini, dan saya berharap kalian suka. Terima kasih sudah follow, review, dan favourite. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

 **Sasuke**

Dentuman musik memekakkan telingaku. Tempat ini sangat gelap dan hanya secercah cahaya seperti klab-klab malam lainnya. Pesta kostum bodoh ini ternyata tidak diselenggarakan di kampus seperti kata ibuku tadi, tapi di sebuah klub malam terkenal. Kalian tidak menyangka bukan? Aku juga terkejut meliat pesan Naruto yang berkata tempatnya berubah dan sekarang aku menyipitkan mataku mencari sosok rambut kuning jabrik yang telah menarikku ketempat ini. Kalau bukan karena gambar bodoh yang dikirimkan Naruto, aku tidak akan repot-repot ke sini.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku sambil dengan susah payah menerobos kerumunan orang berkostum aneh yang sedang asik menari mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ di atas sana. Jika ini adalah hidupku lima tahun lalu, mungkin aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, setengah mabuk, dan sedang menari. Tapi itu bukan aku yang sekarang, aku lebih menyukai hidupku yang normal ini—ralat, hidup yang terpaksa normal karena sejak pesta terakhirku berujung dengan rumah sakit jadi aku memilih kehidupan normal.

Aku menyipitkan mata sambil berusaha menerobos kerumunan para manusia yang tengah terbuai dengan musik. Aku harus menemukan Naruto, merampas ponselnya, menghapus foto menjijikan itu lalu pulang. Tapi sepertinya usahaku menemukan si pirang harus dengan usaha cukup keras karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu kostum bodoh apa yang dikenakannya. Karena kelelahan mencari si bodoh itu, aku memutuskan untuk diam sejenak di tengah ruang dansa, mari berpikir di mana si jabrik itu berada.

Satu detik..

Dua detik...

Aku mengangkat kepalaku pada sebuah ruangan di lantai dua yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku memfokuskan mataku pada tempat itu dan...ketemu! Naruto sedang asik mengobrol dengan seseorang di ruangan VVIP. Tidak salah lagi, Naruto memang tidak pernah suka lantai dansa, bodoh bukan, orang yang gila pesta tapi membenci lantai dansa. Aku meyakinkan sekali lagi orang yang mengenakan kostum seperti badut itu adalah sahabatku lalu menyusulnya yang tentunya dengan sekuat tenagaku.

"Kau terlambat Teme." Suaranya terdengar sedikit meledek tapi senyum tiga jarinya menunjukkan jika dia terlihat senang, "sudahlah. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang juga." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "sudah kubilang kan, aku pasti membawamu kesini." Katanya bangga.

"Sekarang aku sudah datang, jadi hapus foto sialan itu!" perintahku, Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Nanti pasti akan kuhapus, sekarang bersenang-senanglah!" ia menyerahkan sebotol minuman padaku. Sumpah aku ingin sekali mencekiknya. "ini, nikmatilah pestamu Sasuke walau hanya menumpang" ia tertawa garing.

Kurampas munuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan menenggaknya hampir setengah, "jangan buat dirimu mabuk!" kata Naruto lagi raut wajahnya sedikit tidak senang. Seharusnya aku yang memasang wajah seperti itu.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh di salah satu tiang ruang VVIP itu sambil menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa di bawah sana. Musiknya tidak begitu buruk. Sambil menenggak minuman, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut lain ruangan dan melihat beberapa temanku yang tengah asik bercumbu dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Ck. Mereka seharusnya berada di motel bukan di klab seperti ini. Aku kembali bersandar sambil minum-minum, suara dentuman dan seruan orang-orang di bawah semakin meriah menandakan mereka sangat bersemangat dengan pesta ini.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke." aku menoleh Rambut kuncir kuda Shikamaru mencuat kemana-mana sehabis mencumbu kekasihnya, "Selamat ulang tahun, ngomong-ngomong." Ia merangkul bahuku serta menepuknya singkat lalu bersandar padaku sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Thanks." Jawabku sekenanya lalu menenggak minumanku lagi.

Shikamaru menjauhkan diri dariku lalu ikut bersandar di tiang di sampingku, "Kau bisa pilih salah satu wanita di bawah sana dan menidurinya." Katanya enteng, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan, Naruto dan si kucir dua ini tidak pernah jauh dari kata-kata perempuan dan sex. "kau butuh wania Sasuke, lihatlah dirimu…" ia memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah, "sangat menyedihkan." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengan wanita, huh?"

"Ck. Bukan urusanmu." Kataku sesinis mungkin, kehidupan sexku bukanlah konsumsi public, cukup hanya aku saja yang tahu.

"Dasar brengsek!" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang disusul gemuruh orang-orang. Aku menghentikan pergerakan mulut botol tepat di bibirku. Aku menatap Shikamaru sejenak kemudian memandang ke arah kerumunan para pedansa di bawah sana.

BUK! PRANG!

Gerombolan orang-orang yang berdansa perlahan memecah membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan hanya menyisakan dua orang di tengahnya. Yang satu berambut merah muda, yang satu berambut coklat panjang.

Si merah muda memajukan langkahnya perlahan lalu dengan cepat ia menarik baju si coklat lalu meninjunya. Gumaman semua orang tampak seirama saat si coklat tersungkur. Tak hanya di situ saja, kini si merah muda menarik si coklat berdiri lalu meninjunya lagi. Wow, siapapun itu aku berada dipihak si merah muda, tonjokkannya sangat keren. Biar kutebak dia pasti atlet bela diri di Negara ini. Untung dia mengenakan kostum, aku yakin jika pelatihnya tahu riwayatnya akan tamat saat ini juga.

Tak berapa lama setelah si merah muda menghajar si coklat, ternyata musuhnya itu tidak mau kalah, dia mencoba membalas si merah muda namun sia-sia, mungkin karena dia sudah kehabisan tenaga atau apa aku tidak tahu. Dua detik kemudian, sambil diiringi music dari DJ yang belum berhenti, si merah muda merogoh sesuatu di bajunya lalu menyodorkan sebuah tongkat pada si coklat dan berkata entah apa.

Saat si merah muda melayangkan tongkatnya pada si coklat untuk memukul beberapa bagian tubuhnya, aku merasakan ssuatu di dadaku. Aku menyipitkan mata melihat pertarungan itu lagi. Tongkat itu kan…

"Hermione?" gumamku. Itu tongkat yang digunakan Sakura untuk memukulku tadi. Aku menyipitkan mataku sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa si merah muda itu adalah Sakura. Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang dia. Rambut bergelombang mirip sarang burung danpakaian yang abnormal. Ya, si merah muda itu serratus persen adalah Sakura.

"Bangun kau brengsek!" teriak Sakura, "kau pikir kau siapa hah? Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa?!" Sakura maju beberapa langkah sambil berteriak entah apa. Beberapa orang yang mencoba mencegahnya ia tepis begitu saja dan memukul mereka dengan tongkatnya.

Apalagi yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia tidak takut dengan nenenknya jika berulah lagi? Apa dia tidak lihat musuhnya sudah babak belur begitu? Ck. Sesaat aku memikikan pertanyaanku, saat itu pula Sakura ingin melayangkan pukulan lainnya pada si coklat. Tidak, Sakura bisa membunuhnya. Aku melempar botolku begitu saja dan dengan gerakan cepat aku turun ke lantai dansa mengabaikan teman-temanku yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Butuh tenaga dan energi yang sangat banyak untuk bisa mendekati mereka, dan aku sedikit pusing karena bir yang masuk ke tubuhku. Aku menyelinap dari kerumunan ratusan manusia di lantai dansa. Aku berjalan ke arah Sakura, tidak mengubris beberapa orang yang menyuruhku mundur.

Aku memegang tangan Sakura dan menghentikannya memukul si coklat. Dia menoleh dan memelototiku.

"Siapapun kau, tolong jangan ganggu aku. Aku ada urusan dengan si brengsek ini!" katanya dengan mata yang menggebu-gebu akan kemarahan.

"Hentikan, kau bisa membuatnya mati!" Aku memperingatkan dan memperdalam cengkramanku.

Dia memandangku tidak suka lalu memukulku dengan tongkatnya yang otomatis membuat tanganku terlepas dari tangannya. Sial. Sakura hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi pada musuhnya namun aku berhasil mencegahnya walau harus menahan rasa sakit yang ia timbukan. Seperti biasa, dia memberontak dan itu membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun. Apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya dari hotel tempat ayahku bekerja.

Sakura masih menatapku tidak suka tapi aku tidak perduli, aku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya lebih keras lalu menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"HEI!" ia memukul-mukul tanganku dengan tongkatnya. Sungguh, dia sangat merepotkan.

Aku menghentikkan langkahnku lalu berbalik. Tatapan Sakura sama garangnya denganku. Aku mendesah lalu maju selangkah lalu mendekap pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya seperti aku sedang memanggul beras satu karung. Dia berteriak sambil memukuli bokongku dengan keras dan kakinya menyentak-nyentak hampir mengenai wajahku tapi aku tidak perduli, aku harus membawanya pergi atau dia akan menimbulkan masalah lebih besar.

"Awww!" pekiknya. Aku menjatuhkan Sakura di rerumputan yang ada agak jauh dari kelab tempat pesta berlangsung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tahu aku harus menghajar si brengsek itu!" ia berteriak padaku yang berhasil duduk di sisinya dengan nafas terengah-engah, "dia harus diberi pelajaran agar lebih menghargai wanita!" aku menoleh, nafasnya terengah-engah. "seenaknya saja meremas bokong orang!" Sakura berusaha berdiri, wajahnya masih penuh dengan kebencian.

Aku menarik tangannya saat setengah tubuhnya sudah berada di atas tanah dan menyuruhnya agar duduk kembali. "lepaskan aku!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya mencoba berontak.

"Diamlah Sakura!" bentakku. Kesabaranku sudah habis dengan gadis bodoh penuh emosi ini. Aku menariknya duduk lagi. "kau sudah membalasnya, sekarang dia mungkin sudah berada di ruang ICU karena ulahmu." Sakura tampak tidak puas, "jika kau melanjutkan aksimu dan membunuhnya, kau bisa masuk kantor ayahku dan mendekam di sana karena kasus pembunuhan. Apa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?"nada bicaraku naik begitu saja akibat sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

Sakura berhenti memberontak lalu terdiam. "tapi…" bibirnya bergetar.

Aku mendesah, "aku tahu, tenanglah dulu, kau bisa melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib. Tidak perlu ada kekerasan." Sakura menatapku, tatapan yang sulit kujelaskan, "menyelesaikan masalah itu lebih baik menggunakan otak dari pada otot." Aku mengusap tangannya dengan lembut agar emosinya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sakura menunduk dan terdiam, tidak ada sumpah serapah dan makian yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya diam. Perlahan aku menjauhkan tanganku dari tangannya. Dia tetap diam. Aku menghela nafas lega. Hari ulang tahunku luar biasa sekali.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku dan serangan tiba-tibanya membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, "kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal," ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, "kau mirip seseorang yang tinggal bersamaku. Orangnya dingin, suka marah-marah. Apalagi padaku, dia tidak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun padaku." Ia bergedik dan sontak mataku melebar tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Sakura menyatukan kedua alisnya tampak berpikir, "kau memang mirip seseorang, namanya Uchiha Sasuke tapi kalian berbeda. Mata Sasuke berwarna hitam, dan matamu lebih mirip dengan setan." Ucapnya.

Aku memukul kepalanya—tidak terlalu keras tapi dia meringis kesakitan, "ini vampire bukan setan, dan aku ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." kataku

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, jelas tidak mempercayai apa yang baru aku katakana, "kau... Sasuke?" aku mengangguk. "benarkah?" aku menganguk lagi. Dia tampak salah tingkah, entah kenapa. "k...k..kau tampak... berbeda…" Ia memperhatikan sekujur tubuhku.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ah… aku baru sadar dengan kostumku. Kemeja putih polos, celana bahan hitam, blazer tipis hitam dan sepatu kulit hitam. Serba hitam. Dan karena penampilanku masih terliht biasa tadi aku meminta ibuku memberikan sentuhan sedikit di wajahku.

"Pakai ini." Ibuku menyodorkan wadah kecil tempat menyimpan kontak lensa mata, aku mentap ibuku dengan sejuta tanya, "ini akan membuatmu tampak seperti orang-orang yang berkostum." Katanya bersemangat.

Aku mengambil tempat itu dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Aku melihat tampangku, aku seperti orang berpenyakitan atau.. orang mati lebih tepatnya? Tapi setelah memakai lensa mata ini aku memang masih terlihat seperti orang mati, tapi dalam versi lebih keren.

"Mata itu namanya _sharingan_ , zaman dulu semua keturunan Uchiha memeiliki mata itu, tapi karena semua keturunan Uchiha sekarang bermata gelap, jadi hanya terdapat lensa matanya saja. Sebagai wujud mengenang leluhur." Ibuku mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "dan kalau ada yang bilang apa kosummu, bilang kau drakula atau vampire masa kini." Kata ibuku lalu terkekeh.

"Kata ibuku ini mata para leluhur Uchiha, tapi aku rasa ibuku menemukannya di kamar Itachi dan memberi nama seenaknya saja."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, ia tertawa sejenak, "aku rasa juga begitu." Dia terkekeh aku juga.

Aku melentangkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan yang basah karena embun, " _the worst birthday ever!_ " gumamku sambil menatap langit yang cerah dan mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini, hari yang melelahkan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu?" Sakura menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya, dengan serentetan kejadian tidak menyenangkan dan satu kado pukulan dari tongkat seorang penyihir—yang katanya pintar!" Kataku.

Wajah sakura berubah,"tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melerai perkelahianku." Katanya sinis

"Aku tidak meleraimu. Setelah ini aku ingin mendaftarkanmu ke klub gulat. Lumayan kan jika kau terus menang aku bisa menjadi kaya raya dengan mudah." Kataku, Sakura dengan cepat ia memukuli lenganku dengan tongkatnya lagi sambil marah-marah tidak jelas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Aku mendesah dan menyenyakkan posisiku untuk memandang bintang-bintang. Setidaknya bintang yang indah merupakan salah satu kado terbaik tahun ini.

Hening.

"Sasuke- _san_." aku menoleh dan aku melihat Sakura tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat manis—jangan salah faham dulu, dia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu. Sakura yang biasanya menunjukkan wajah super jutek dan aneh—kelakuannya memang aneh, oke?

Ia memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat. Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan duduk bersisian dengannya. Ia menunjukkan senyumannya dan entah kenapa aku tidak yakin dengan senyumannya kali ini. Tidak ada hal yang beres jika aku bersama Sakura, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun?" ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sehingga bayangan tubuhnya berganti dengan cahaya lampu jalanan yang menyinari aspal di hadapannya. Saat itu aku melihat gambar sebuah kue ulang tahun bertingkat dua dan tertulis 'HBD' di tingkat pertama yang digambar di tanah dengan menyingkirkan beberapa rumput Aku menatap Sakura dan bertanya apa ini, dan dia menjawab itu adalah kue ulang tahunku. Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, terlalu bingung untuk mencerna apa maksudnya.

Aku kaget dan entahlah. Perasaanku jadi campur aduk, aku memerasa sesuatu yang hangat menjalar hangat di dadaku. Aku memandang gambar kue yang dibuat Sakura sekali lagi, dia akan kena masalah pikirku, tapi aku mengabaikan hal itu.

"Cepat tiup lilinnya Sasuke- _san_. Nanti meleleh!" aku melirik Sakura sejenak lalu terkekeh. Ada-ada saja gadis ini, mana ada ada lilin yang terbuat dari gambar bisa meleleh?

Tatapan Sakura membuatku menghentikan kekehanku, kemudian ia melayangkan tongkatnya ke arah pundakku dan kali ini benar-benar membuatku kesakitan. Aku memohon padanya berkali-kali sebelum ia menghentikan pukulannya itu.

Kami bertatapan beberapa saat, "tidak ada kue sungguhan?" tanyaku.

Sakura memasang wajah angkuh, beberapa saat kemudia ia menoleh padaku saat wajahku sudah kembali ke posisi semula, "Hei, Harry Potter saja menggambar dan meniup kue pasirnya sendiri sebelum Hagrid datang memberikannya kue sungguhan." Ia mendengus kesal, dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menghentikan seringaianku. "kau masih beruntung tidak menggambarnya sendiri!" serunya.

Ia menatapku seolah berkata 'sudah-ikuti-saja-!' aku mendesah, "baiklah... baiklah... akan kutiup lilinnya. Sepertinya sudah akan meleleh." Aku membungkuk mengikuti permainan Sakura. Ia terkekeh lalu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sakura berkata di tengah tawanya, meliatnya tertawa seperti itu aku jadi ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan kuenya?" aku mendorong tanganku ke tanah dan mengambil segenggam tanah basah lalu melemparnya pada Sakura. Dia mengajukan protes sambil berteriak tapi aku tidak perduli, sedetik kemudian kami bermain lempar tanah seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke- _san_!" sakura mengucapkannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tubuhnya terlentang di atas rumput.

"Kau yang mulai." Aku ikut merebahkan tubuh di sampingnya, sepertinya keadaan ini familiar bagi diriku. Terlentang di atas tanah dan menatap langit hitam pekat di atas sana. Selama beberapa detik aku hanya mendengar suara beberapa binatang malam yang membuat perasaanku tenang. Aku ralat kata-kataku tadi, ulang tahunku tidak benar-benar buruk—setidaknya pada akhirnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Sudut bibirku terangkat begitu saja seolah menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Kapan terakhir kali aku merasa perti ini? Entahlah, biarkan dulu seperti ini.

Sakura mendorong tubuhnya agar terduduk. Setelah merapikan dirinya sejenak, ia menoleh padaku, "Sasuke- _san_ , boleh pinjam ponelmu? Aku harus menghubungi Ino. Aku takut ia mencariku."

Aku mengangguk lalu merogoh kantung celana dan menyerahkan ponselku padanya.

Ia membuka flap ponselku dan gerakannya terhenti. Sepertinya ia lupa nomor temannya itu. Aku hendak meraih ponselku dan menyuruhnya mengabari temannya itu nanti. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa, jenis tertawa yang keras dan terbahak-bahak sampai suaranya hampir habis dan memegang perut karena tekanan tawanya membuat perutnya sakit.

Aku mengerutkan keningku penasaran. Aku mendorongubuhku tegak lalu merebut ponselku dari tangannya dan menatap layar ponselku yang masih menyala.

 _Shit!_

Benar-benar ulang tahun yang buruk.

.

.

.

 _~Sorry for typo and unclear story~_

.

.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 **Sakura**

Aku tertawa tak henti-hentinya sepanjang jalan. Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke rumah karena sama-sama tidak membawa uang untuk naik bis atau taksi. Sasuke berjalan di depanku, blazenya ia lepas dan disampirkan di bahu, kemeja putihnya ia gulung sampai siku dan menatap lurus jalanan di depannya tanpa memperdulikan aku. Tangannya yang bebas ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Raut wajah Sasuke tampak tidak senang dan sejak kami mulai berjalan ia mengabaikanku. Benar-benar mengabaikanku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku karena pegal dan perutku sakit karena terus tertawa. Aku merasa bersalah juga karena tidak berhenti tertawa dan membuat Sasuke seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud melihatnya, foto itu muncul begitu saja saat aku membuka flap ponselnya.

Aku berlari dan menyusul Sasuke. Aku merangkul tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Dia tidak begeming. Aku mendongakkan kepala melihat rahangnya yang masih mengeras. "tenang saja aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."aku mengangkat tanganku yang bebas dan membentuk huruf v sebagai tanda aku akan menjaga kata-kataku. "aku janji."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepala agar bisa melihatku, mulutnya terbuka, aku menuggunya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi,

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh, samar-samar aku melihat ada yang berlari ke arahku sambil memanggil-manggil namaku.

Ino muncul masih dengan kostum Marlyn Monroe super seksinya itu dan tampak seperti seseorang yang habis lari marathon. Tangannya memegangi lutut, rambut Marlyn Monroenya etah kemana digantikan rambut pirang panjangnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memelukku sejenak dan menatapku.

"Oh syukurlah kau di sini, aku kira kau masih di dalam dan terluka." Aku menatap Sasuke dari balik punggung Ino berharap dia tau maksud sahabatku ini, tapi dia hanya mengagkat kedua bahunya tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"Ada orang mabuk yang membuat pesta kacau." Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang sama-sama terkejut, "tapi polisi sudah mengamankannya, dan menangkap pria mabuk itu." Entah kenapa aku merasa lega, "aku dan Sai mencarimu kemana-mana, aku pikir kau juga dibawa polisi." Aku membuang nafasku yang selama beberapa detik tadi kutahan, untunglah bukan aksiku yang membuat para polisi itu datang. Aku melirik Sasuke sekilas, aku jadi merasa bersalah membentaknya tadi.

"Aku sudah keluar dari sana sejak lama… sumpek." Ino mengangguk, sepertinya dia tidak tahu menahu dengan perkelahianku tadi.

"Ayo kuantar kau sebelum nenekmu pulang." Katanya, aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Oh, aku minta maaf Sakura, sepertinya kau tidak bisa menginap di tempatku malam ini, keluargaku akan datang menginap." aku menyipitkan mata merasa curiga, keluarga? Alasan macam apa itu? Kenapa dia tidak bilang, 'Sakura maaf, aku ingin melanjutkan 'pekerjaanku' dengan Sai adi di tempatku'. "jangan menatapku seperti itu, kali ini sungguhan, oleh karena itu aku mencarimu. Ayo, cepat masuk mobil." Ia menarik tanganku dengan paksa.

"Oh, tentu saja kau boleh ikut, Sasuke." Suara Sai menghentikan langkahku sejenak.

Oh, aku hampir lupa dengan pria itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Sai berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha, sepnjang perjalanan Sai tidak henti-hentinya bertanya kenapa aku bisa bersama Sasuke atau dari mana aku mengenalnya yang semuanya tidak sempat kujawab karena dia langsung saja menceritakan jika dia itu teman Sasuke dan blablabla yang aku tidak ingat karena aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padanya

"Seharusnya aku sadar itu rumahmu saat aku menjemput Sakura tadi," Sai berucap dan kata-katanya mengarah pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam di sampingku, tatapannya tertuju pada sesuatu di luar jendela.

"Kau tidak pernah sadar apapun saat bersama Ino, sai." Kataku, Sai terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya kau turun sebelum nenekmu muncul, Haruno!"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "ya.. ya.. ya..." aku membuka pintu di sebelahku, "terima kasih atas tumpangannya," kataku dengan suara datar merasa sedikit jengkel dengan usiran halus sahabatku itu.

"Dasar Ino, bilang saja dia ingin berduaan dengan Sai. Ck!" gerutuku, "Aw!" langkahku terhenti karena tubuhku terbentur sesuatu dan membuat sebuah ringisan keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati yang tadi kutabrak adalah tubuhnya yang terlihat kekar dan seksi itu—ralat, kekar dan ramping—aku baru menyadari jika tubuh Sasuke mirip para aktor di film _action_ hollywood, tinggi, tegap, dan seksi. Aduh apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura, kau ingin mati!?

Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi gerakan mulutku terkalahkan oleh dehaman yang berasal entah dari mana. Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku dan aku mendapati ayah dan ibu Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu—pemandangan yang cukup tidak biasa mengingat tempt berkumpuk keluarga ini adalah di ruang televisi dan kejanggalan lainyang kutemukan adalah tatapan mereka tampak tidak senang—paman Fugaku melipatkan tangannya ke depan dada dan tatapannya datar (aku tidak tahu ini pertanda baik atau buruk), bibi Mioto tersenyum tipis dan memandangku dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Nenekku—oh ya ampun aku baru sadar dia di sana.

Tatapannya menakutkan, sungguh menakutkan sampai membuat bulu romanku berdiri, dan jelas ini bukan pertanda baik untuk Haruno Sakura jika seorang Tsunade sudah menatapnya seperti itu. Seharusnya aku memang tidur di apartemen Ino tadi. Berbagi tempat tidur dengan keluarganya jauh lebih baik dari pada ditatap oleh nenekku seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu, Haruno Sakura." Kalimat singkat itu sukses membuat aku mematung. "Ke kamar, sekarang!" suaranya yang tegas dan dingin itu sontak membuat tubuhku yang mematung dan bergerak mengikuti arah ke mana nenekku pergi.

Jika aku disuruh memilih hukuman, aku lebih baik dihukum membaca banyak buku medis yang tebal atau membersihkan kamar mandi atau hukuman fisik seperti berlari, push up, dan sejenisnya dari pada duduk seperti para wanita di upacara minum teh. Sumpah, kakiku kram. Hampir dua jam nenek menyuruhku duduk seperti ini dan dia hanya memelototiku yang membuat jantungku hampir copot.

"Aku rasa aku sudah memberitahumu peraturan dilarang pergi ke pesta bentuk apapun selama kau tinggal denganku." Aku menggerakkan kakiku yang mati rasa, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku, "jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Aku bergerak gelisah pertama karena aku sudah kesakitan, kedua karena aku tidak tahu harus mejawab apa karena aku sudah seratus persen tertangkap basah. Dari mana sih nenekku ini mendapat info aku pergi ke pesta?

"Haruno Sakura..."

"Mmmm.. anu.. itu... aku..."

"Sakura!" nada suaranya meninggi dan membuat pacuan jantungku meningkat.

"Sasuke- _san_ ulang tahun." Dustaku, oh tidak, setidaknya aku benar, Sasuke memang berulang tahun hari ini, "dia mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang kebetulan ada di sebuah klub dan memakai kostum." Beri aku nilai seratus untuk aktingku ini.

Nenek menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak berbohong. Nenek bisa tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke- _san_." Dasar bodoh kau Sakura! Aku menggigit bibirku menungu reaksi nenekku.

Nenek menghela nafas lalu menatapku tidak setajam tadi, tapi masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mematikan, "Baiklah, aku anggap kau benar kali ini. Tapi, seorang pelanggar aturan harus tetap dihukum bukan?"

Mataku melebar seketika, "Dihukum? Aku...?" aku memang tidak pandai bernegosiasi.

"Satu bulan. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana pun selama satu bulan kecuali sekolah."

Aku membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya, satu bulan? Siapa pula yang mau menghabiskan musim panasnya di rumah? "satu bulan?" kataku dengan nada sedikit tinggi, "aku hanya pergi ke pesta musim panas kampus Ino kurang dari dua jam! Dan aku hanya berdansa di sana, aku bahkan tidak minum alkohol dan tidur dengan pria. Kenapa hukumanku berat seperti ini? Ini tidak adil!" protesku.

"Pesta musim panas kampus Ino?" suara nenekku mendingin dan rahangnya mulai mengeras, sontak aku menarik tanganku untuk menutupi mulut emberku ini, sungguh kau bukan aktris hebat seperti Julia Robert, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kau kelepasan?

"Itu... maksudku...anu..."

"Dua bulan, dan tidak ada liburan musim panas dengan kakekmu. Titik."

WHAT! "bagaimana nenek bisa seperti ini? Aku hanya pergi ke pesta, hanya pergi! Apa perlu kuulangi alasanku? Demi Tuhan nek, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan aku sudah dua puluh tahun! Menurut hukum negara aku sudah sh untuk pergi ke pesta bahkan mabuk!" emosiku tiba-tiba memuncak, nenekku benar-benar keterlaluan masalah hukuman kali ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak boleh berlibur kakekku?

"Salahnya, kau masih SMA, kau melanggar peraturan, dan kau tinggal bersamaku. Selama kau tinggal bersamaku kau harus mengikuti semua peraturanku. Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti itu."

Alasan _bullshit_ macam apa itu! Aku harus mendapatkan liburan musim panasku, "oh, bagaimana dengan nenek? Aku rasa nenek juga melanggar peraturan." Nenek mengangkat kedua alisnya "nenek berselingkuh. Bahkan kau melakukan hal menjijikan, di tempat kerjamu. Apa jadinya jika kakek tahu akan hal ini?" aku teringat alasan utamaku pergi ke pesta, aku marah pada nenekku atas apa yang ia lakukan, kalau dia bisa melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan, kenapa aku tidak?

"Itu hal yang berbeda, Sakura."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Nenek juga melanggar hukum Tuhan untuk selalu setia sampai mati. Jadi pelanggaranku jauh lebih ringan dari pada apa yang nenek lakukan." Aku menatapnya tajam. Ini pertama kalinya kau semarah ini, aku terima dengan semua pelanggaran, tapi aku tidak pernah terima dengan perselingkuhan. Jika tidak ingin bersama dengan pasanganmu lebih baik berpisah baik-baik dari pada bermain di belakang.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh, asal kau tahu. Aku dan kakekmu..."

"Bukan karena hubungan kalian rumit, nenek bisa melakukan apa saja pada kakek. Apa ini yang selama ini nenek lakukan? Bermain dengan pria lain?"

PAK

Pipiku terasa panas, dan dalam sedetik air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Nenek menamparku. Nenek menamparku? Aku tahu nenek adalah orang paling kejam di dunia ini tapi walaupun dia sangat kejam, dia tidak pernah melakukan seranga fisik apapun, termasuk menamparku. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, seharusnya aku yang melakukan ini bukan dia.

"Sakura, aku..."

"Salahku untuk tinggal dengan nenek bukan? Baiklah, aku akan pergi dan nenek tidak usah sibuk mencari kesalahanku," aku bangkit dengan kedua kakiku yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat baik, aku mengambil beberapa barangku lalu melangkah menuju pintu, "dan, nenek bisa leluasa dengan si _brengsek_ itu!" kugeser pintu tempat tinggalku dan menutupnya dengan suara bedebum yang keras. Sial, kenapa hariku bisa sesial ini sih!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku selebar yang aku bisa, aku tidak tahu harus kemana yang jelas bertatap muka dengan nenekku adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan saat ini. Pikiranku berkalut ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu di rumah sakit dan saat nenekku menamparku, bahkan kedua kejadian itu masih membekas di kepalaku. Aku menyesal tidak mabuk tadi. Kenapa aku tadi berkelahi, bukannya mabuk lalu tidur dengan sembarang pria? Setidaknya itu bisa membuatku lupa, tidak seperti ini.

Tanpa kusadari langkah kakiku berhenti di halte bis yang biasa ku datangi, tak berapa lama aku melihat sebuah taxi dan meghentikannya dengan tanganku. Taxi berhenti tepat di hadapanku dan pintu belakangnya otomatis terbuka. Kumajukan selangkah kakiku dan terhenti saat kepala dan setengah tubuhku sudah berada di dalam kendaraan itu. Dalam sedetik kutarik tubuhku dan aku membuka tasku.

Sial, kemana benda itu saat dibutuhkan? Aku menggerak-gerakkan tanganku di dalam tas, sial. Kemana dompetku?

"Nona, Anda jadi naik atau tidak?" suara supir taxi menghentikan gerakkanku seketika.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memberi supir taxi paruh baya itu senyuman super manisku, "Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak jadi." Kataku semanis mungkin dan pintu belakang taxi itu tertutup dan melaju meninggalkanku.

Nah, sekarang aku harus kemana? Apartemen Ino tidak mungkin kujangkau dengan berjalan kaki, apalagi ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kembali ke nenekku juga tidak mungkin, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini kalau itu sampai terjadi. Biar begini aku masih punya harga diri tinggi.

Seminit kemudian aku mulai gelisah, aku mondar-mandir di halte bis seperti setrika pakaian. Berpikir Sakura.. berpikir... gunakan otakmu...

Butuh waktu lama menghentikan aksiku. Otakku terisi dan aku merasa sangat brilian.

Hanya satu tempat yang bisa kutuju, resiko akan kupikirkan belakangan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
